Of Chibis and Mikos
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Hiei/Kag oneshots/drabbles. This is for all those waiting on firefly!
1. Can I Keep You?

Disclaimer don't own anime characters or anime.

**Can I keep you?**

Kagome hopped down the steps of Genkai's temple, childishly giggling as she followed Hiei. He stopped and sighed, turning to her. He looked at her expectantly and she grinned.

"So...you're a Forbidden Child, right?" She asked, leaning in a little too close. He scowled at her, he wouldn't be backing down to a ningen girl.

"Hn." He answered as his arms crossed.

"I don't speak grumpy youkai-nese." Kagome said with a pout and he snorted.

"Hai, onna." He said, narrowing his eyes at the curious girl. "Is that all your idiotic ningen mind was wondering or is there another reason you're holding us up?" He growled out and she put her hands on her hips.

"That's not nice! I've been your buddy for almost a year now, you could at least answer without insulting me." She said before hopping down to his step and leaning in again. "Gramps says Forbidden Children can't find love or happiness."

"Hn."

Kagome sighed. "So is it true?"

"Onna...." He growled out, his patience was wearing thin with this girl.

"If it's not, is it ok that I love you?" She asked, smiling at him. His eyes widened a fraction and he could feel his heart speed up. He couldn't answer. He couldn't hardly breathe! "'Cuz I do..." She added and he could feel a blush creep across his cheeks.

"Onna, you talk too damn much." He growled out, turning and continuing down the steps.

"Does this mean I get to keep you?" She asked as she followed him happily.

He stopped and turned to her, an eyebrow disappearing underneath his bandanna. "I'm not a damn puppy, onna."

"You're not a child either but you label yourself under that title of yours, so, oh Forbidden one, can I keep you?" She asked with a giggle as he shook his head with his own slight chuckle.

"Hai, hai, onna, now shut up."

"'Kay!" She said as they continued once more, with her latched onto the hybrid's arm for all the world to see.


	2. Wrong

Disclaimer dont own any anime characters in this fic. thanks.

Title: Wrong

Author: KB

_This is wrong. _

His fingers brushed her cheek, lightly touching the trails of tears. Her skin was soft and smooth, not by any means flawless with all the scars she carried, but still beautiful. She wore those scars with pride, he knew, from her battles in the past. They had ended months ago, her adventures, and still she cried over that inu hanyou. He should know, he's been watching her for the past couple years. Ever since he felt the pull of ancient power, which led him to the tree that so conveniently was within viewing distance of her window, and saw her and that hanyou. He had watched as she went from being a hopeless and helpless ningen to a fierce warrior miko. He watched as she came home time after time to seek her mother's comfort over the hanyou's constant betrayls. Yet, she had always gone back, to fullfill her duty and destiny. Now, here she lay, so calm and peacefull looking in her sleep. How had he never noticed before?

_She'd never accept._

No, she was too pure for his love. Too blindingly pure. He leaned down and softly placed a small kiss to her lips, and watched with mild fascination as she smiled in her sleep. If only she knew. If only he could tell her. But, how would she react to a youkai that's been practically stalking her for two years? No, he could never show himself to her. He could never tell her of his one-sided feelings. His hand drifted down to the crook of her neck, sighing he gently touched the spot where he knew he would mark her if he could. And then what? Leave her behind as he went on those damned missions? Let her sit and suffer like Keiko did for Yusuke? No, even if she did accept his affections, he could never do that to her.

_Why?_

Why did he have to fall in love with her? Why had he let himself stalk her whenever he could feel her home? Why did that damned tree call him there? It was torturous, this love, much like her own for InuYasha.

_Fool._

InuYasha was a utter idiot to let her go. He would have never, if he knew she were in love with him, in a million years let her go. He would cherish and hold her close, protect her from any and all harm, treasure her for the rest of her life. InuYasha didn't deserve her. He never did. Then again, he, himself, didn't deserve her. But that didn't stop him from caring for the woman, protecting her and her family from the unseen dangers that come from Makai, silently standing back and wishing he could have her. She may eventually move on, he knew, he wouldn't like it when she eventually would find comfort in a man's arms, but he'd still watch.

_It's all I can do for her._

His lips fell to the crook of her neck, kissing her there as well. He might as well give her these small tokens of affection when he can, unnoticed and unseen. He slowly pulled back, straightening out her rumpled shirt before carefully covering her with the blanket she had kicked off. She mumbled a sleepy thank you, turning over onto her side and continuing with her sleep. She wouldn't even remember this moment in time, those first words she had spoken to him, but he would. His red eyes burned with love and longing as he gently tucked some stray strands of hair from her face. A rare smile graced his lips as she sleepily swatted as his hand, she was so beautiful. He chuckled to himself as he leaned over and before he realized it he was whispering in her ear.

"I will always love you, Kagome." With that he left the room, pausing only on her window sill to look back at her with a pained look of longing. He knew it was true, his last two heat cycles his body and beast refused any woman, and he would fantasize about her. Only her. A tear gem fell to her floor, landing with a small clatter just as he went back to his tree, his branch, his home. There he calmed himself and refused to let more tears come, he wouldn't be weak, he had to get stronger if he was going to be able to watch her fall in love with someone else, when the time came.

333

_I will always love you, Kagome_

The words repeated in her mind again, it was a voice she didn't know, yet it was oddly comforting. The very same night that she had heard the mysterious voice she had found a beautiful gem on her floor. It was black with what seemed to be a burning flame within it, and at her touch she could feel a great sorrow and longing. Someone, comforting yet a complete stranger, had come to her that night, she knew. It had been a couple days, and she had turned the gem into a necklace for herself. She'd love him through his gift, this stranger, and she could only hope he felt it.

_This is so wrong. _

She knew she couldn't possibly love a stranger, not knowing anything about him. She should be freaked that someone had gotten into her room, yet she still left the window open with the hopes he'd return. Maybe it was just that she wanted to feel loved? No, she already did by this stranger. Could it be she just wants him to feel loved too? Possibly. Most likely. Crossing the street towards her shrine she smiled as she clutched her gift to her heart. Maybe he'd come for this? She wasn't sure if he would, but she had to try something.

_This is stupid._

She was pining over some mystery stalker. How odd. She giggled at herself as she made her way up the steps, going over to the Goshinbaku for a moment to pray that he'd get this. She turned around and ran into the house, greeting her family before going up to her room and placing the little package on her window sill. Looking down at the gift she smiled. It was wrapped in bright red so he could easily see, a note taped to the top. Of course she didn't know who he was, but she decided to address it to 'my very own shadow stalker' due to he was obviously her stalker, but she didn't know when he was there, and like her shadow, he just was. It was through this personal nickname that she had figured out what gift to by him, actually.

_What if he doesn't like it?_

It was a perfectly reasonable question. After all, he knew about her and she didn't know any thing about him at all. But that was ok, if he had his reasons to stay away that was fine. Maybe he was scared because she was a miko? If he's been around long enough to fall in love with her then he must know, and he had to be a youkai to get to her bedroom like that without waking her. She smiled. That was ok too, if, dare she say, a bit on the dangerous side. She'd rather have that excitement, really, than some 'safe' guy like Hojo. She sighed at the thought of her _other _stalker. He was creepy nice. If only he'd get mad, upset, something! However it seems all he can do is sit and smile. She sighed again. She hoped her shadow wasn't like that, she'd really regret this gift if he was!

_But...its worth the risk._

For that voice to be filled with so much love and pain, he really did love her, and love is worth any risk, right? She smiled as she started to head down stairs for dinner, it was, after all, oden. She paused and looked back at the gift, only to find it was already gone.

333

_My very own shadow stalker, huh? _

He chuckled at her naming him something so appropriate. He sat himself above her window, opening the note that had been so carefully written.

_Thank you, shadow, for telling me you loved me that night. _

_You must have your reasons for staying away, so I won't_

_ask you to come forward. I do wish for it, now, though. I _

_just wanted to tell you, you made me happy, telling me _

_that. So, here's a gift, I had it made just for you, only for _

_you._

_Kagome_

He bit his lip. He made her happy with a few simple words, very happy it would seem, if she had something specifically made for him. He wanted so badly to show himself, to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He folded the paper and tucked it away in his pocket, he'd keep it for the memories. She wouldn't be curious of him for too long, he knew, that ningen boy she always turned down was still avaliable and near desperate for her attention. Besides, if InuYasha was any indication, her tastes ran more towards Yusuke. He shook his head as he began unwrapping the present, she didn't have to go do something like this, he didn't care for things like this, but he'd wear it none the less.

He carefully picked up the delicate silver chain, and fingered the black tear drop locket. On the locked, in silver, was the word 'Shadow'. He gently opened it and was surprised to find professionally taken photographs of her. One with her looking away into the distance, and another of her sitting there smiling as if nothing bad had ever happened in her life. He put the locket on with care, tucking it under his shirt as he went back to his place in the Goshinbaku. He watched through another window down on the first floor, as she and her younger brother faught with chopsticks over the last bit of food. In the end, their grandfather snatched it up which had both siblings whining at the elderly man.

_She was so happy with her family._

His eyes softened as he watched her giggle and excuse herself, taking her dishes to the sink before heading up the stairs. She was grinning ear to ear as she entered the room, grabbing her pajamas and heading into her bathroom to change as she always did. Minutes later she came out and went over to the window.

"Goodnight, my shadow." She whispered into the wind, almost purring the words out, but he doubted she realized that.

_Why did this have to be so wrong?_

He watched as she turned out the lights and crawled into bed, quietly moving to the roof so he could watch her sleep. He sighed, knowing she wanted to meet him, knowing she could possibly come to care. He knew he loved her, dearly, he had even talked to the fox about this strange feeling that washed over him every time he saw her. However he felt, it didn't matter, because he could share his life with her in his own way. Maybe...he could talk to her one day. That'd be alright, right? He'd always love her, he knew that, he wanted to be as close as he could without interfering with her life, without putting her in danger.

Because, he loved her, even if it was wrong.


	3. Confessions of Two

Confessions of Two

Kagome looked up at the figure in the Goshinbaku, he looked so peaceful there. He was always happiest in his trees, particularly ancient ones such as this. She smiled when she noticed he hadn't sensed her there yet.

"Hiei?" She called out, he snorted and leaned his head back, his eyes closing.

"Hiei." She tried again, her hands going to her hips, but he continued to ignore her. He almost laughed when she growled, she had gotten good at that.

"HIEI!" She yelled, stomping a foot. He always did like to piss her off, she flushed prettily when she was angry and her eyes got a sparkle to them that he had never seen in any other's eyes. He rolled off the tree branch, landing with a feline like grace in front of her.

"What do you want onna?" He calmly asked, his smirk fading when her anger immediately left, though a shy smile replaced it. She looked...cute like that.

"I just wanted to tell you...I love you." She said before turning and walking away, leaving a stunned and confused Hiei behind.

The next day...

Hiei was following her with his eyes as she rushed about the room grabbing this or that to prepare for her return to the feudal era. To that damn dog.

"Onna." He said, she didn't even glance at him as she ran into the closet to grab a couple tank tops.

"Onna." He said again, a bit louder this time, but just as he had done to her just yesterday, he was ignored.

"Miko." He growled out, ducking as she 'accidentally' tossed a shoe at him over her shoulder.

"KAGOME!" He snarled, causing her to turn around to face him smiling innocently.

"Hai, Hiei?" She asked and walked up to him, hands behind her back. He sighed at her, pushing himself off the wall and walking up to her.

"Listen, because I'll say this only once." He said, his crimson eyes staring deep into her ocean blues.

"Okay, I'm all ears Hiei." She said, cocking her head a bit in her curiosity. He smirked, leaning close enough so their noses were almost touching. She blushed brightly and her eyes widened at his actions but she didn't push him away nor back off.

"I love you." He murmured and she giggled.

"I knew that already, and I love you too! Doesn't mean I'm going to answer to something other than my name though." She said and gave him a light kiss before heading towards the bathroom for her soaps and hair products. He smirked and followed her, shutting the door behind him. "Hiei, what're yo-" She was cut off as he kissed her passionately, causing her to drop her shampoo to latch onto him before her legs gave out. As he pulled away she growled. "I don't think so mister." She said and pressed her lips to his once more.


	4. Sweet Torture

Don't own YYH or IY or any of it's characters.

Sweet Torture

Crimson eyes widened a fraction as he watched her. She delicately grasped it in her left hand, pulling back her right to bring it to her mouth. Slowly she licked the white liquid from her lightly tanned skin, the pink appendage dragging slowly to make sure she got it all. Her beautiful blue eyes closed as she switched over to her left hand, taking the dripping object into her mouth, savoring its taste. His cheeks flushed pink and he groaned at her actions, his eyes darkening with need. She smiled as she pulled it out of her mouth, trailing her tongue along its length. He was nearly panting by now, looking around the darkened room, anything to distract him. He struggled as he tried to free himself from the handcuffs on his wrists, keeping him bound to the headboard.

"Onna..." He gasped out, watching as her tounge made another long sweep.

"Hm? What? You talking to me?" She asked, an eye cracking open for a moment before she went back to sucking lightly on the object of her affections.

"Kagome..." He growled out harshly, glaring at her. She smiled happily at him and grinned.

"Now how bad do you want this?" She purred, running a finger up its length, gathering the sticky white fluid before licking the finger clean.

"Hai, Kagome!" He panted out and she grinned, holding the vanilla popsicle to his lips.

"Next time don't tease me before a mission." She said, unbinding him and turning to leave. He growled, grabbing onto her wrist, popsicle almost completely devoured by now.

"Onna, you get into this bed or I'm going to take you on the floor." He snarled out, his eyes holding that particular glow to them that made Kagome giggle.

"So you think you can have me and your precious sweet snow, Hiei? How greedy!" She said as he finished up the sweet treat. He tugged her to him, effectively causing her to fall onto the bed. He smirked as he straddled her, taking her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head.

"Onna, I'm a theif, you think there is any way I'm _not _greedy?" He practically purred out as he used his claws to tear open her shirt, buttons flying and fabric ripping.

"Aww, Hiei, that was a good shirt!" Kagome whined as he tore off her bra. "_AND _I'm running out of bras because of you!"

Hiei snorted as he fondled a breast. "Good, I'm getting tired of them being in my way."

"HIEI!"


	5. Of Secrets

Dont own characters or animes!

Their Day

Blue-gray clashed with crimson as they glared at each other, drinking in the others choice of clothing for the day. He was stood, halfway in the shadows, at the tree line, just a bit away from the well house, and she stood just outside the front door to her family's shrine. The mid-morning sun was shining brightly, allowing them both to see each other with ease, as a light breeze blew by, tussling hair and clothes.

He took in her appearance, the messy wind-blown blue-black hair gave her an almost untouchable appearance, causing his fingers to twitch. He knew how soft those locks of hair were, he often ran his fingers through them when they were alone together. Today she wore her bright red sundress that stopped just a few inches above the knee, she knew he liked the color on her, she had even made sure it had a black dragon on it, wrapping around her waist and breasts almost possessively. Added on, simply to make layers for him to remove no doubt, was a long black jacket and knee high boots. He almost chuckled when he realized how similar her jacket was to the one he normally wore. His eyes lingered on her necklace-his gift to her just last year-and a slow yet small came to his lips.

She, in return, gave him a once over, noticing he was not wearing all black today, but then again, today was special. Today was their day. His muscle shirt, tight across the chest yet loosely draped over the abs she knew lingered beneath, was dark blue in color with no design, then again he was never really one for logos and such. Even if he did wear anything with a design it was always something she had bought or made for him, even if she wasn't too good at sewing yet. He wore his usual loose black pants, tied on with a cerulean sash around his hips rather than the red or white he normally tied them with. Draped over his shoulders was the black cape she had bought for him, a messy silver dragon sewn up one of the sides. He never complained about her sewing, even when she first started out, he wore her gifts to him with pride. She saw his smile and grinned happily, picking up the picnic basket beside her and heading towards him.

Today was their day, the day they celebrated their secret mating. Even if they wore each others tokens of affection with pride, in public they avoided each other or fought like they always had. At night he came to her to physically, though never verbally, showing her how much he loved her. And she, in turn, showed him, told him, in every way possible. She was always the more open of the two, and at first it had been hard for her to keep their joining a secret. Now, however, it was almost exciting, knowing their friends were noticing the stolen glances and sometimes, rarely, those teasing moments they physically made contact with each other. They were sure the kitsunes, both her son and his friend, had figured it out, but for now it'll be their own little secret.

He held out his hand to her as she made it to him, and taking his hand they walked deep into the woods for a day of just enjoying each other. Because, as it's been said, today was their day, and nothing was going to ruin it for them, not even those two kitsune hiding in the shadows, green eyes sparkling with amusement. It wasn't everyday one saw Kagome and Hiei enjoy each other's presence, after all, and although it'll remain a secret for now, for the kitsunes were loyal to their friends and family, it wouldn't be long before the others caught on. Looking at each other, the two red heads followed, each carrying cameras. Even if they were loyal, it didn't mean they couldn't have a bit of fun after the others found out!


	6. Rainy Memories

Disclaimer Dont own yyh or iy or any of its characters.

Rainy Memories

It was the rain that made him think back on that day. He stared out the window, sitting on the window sill just as he had all those years ago, propping his chin on his palm as the rain drops hit the ground below. That day had been a lot worse, the rain was colder, having been near freezing as winter was getting close, and he had yet to find a 'home' of his own. He could still remember racing through the rain, heading for that comfortable tree he had seen but an hour before it not only still had it's leaves to block the rain, but it was thrumming with an ancient power...

_Flashback_

The freezing rain hit Hiei's skin hard as he raced across rooftops, appearing to be nothing but a black blur to those lucky enough to catch sight of him. He hated the rain, it was always an inconvenience to him, plus he hated getting wet. He lept off the last building and onto the shrine grounds that held the giant tree, pausing a moment before jumping into the tree and sitting comfortably in it's branches. He allowed his aura to flare, drying himself and the tree limbs closest to him, closing his eyes to feel the tree's pulsing power. It was almost as if it had a heart beat of its own. It was comforting, as if it were trying to lull him into a sleep in a foreign calming way.

Suddenly it paused, all its powers flowing downward for a moment. He looked down to see _her. _The smell, almost taste, of blood came to him immediately and he rolled off the branch, landing next to the girl. She lay there, in the mud, at the base of the tree, tears running down her cheeks and blood staining her clothes. In her hand she held a bloody round object, though he didn't care to find out what it was at the moment, he was too busy wondering how the hell she got there and why she was bleeding so profusely. She looked up at him with deep blue eyes and smiled through the tears.

"It's all over now..." She had said before turning her head back to look toward the house. "Do you think you can get me inside, youkai-sama? I think my leg is broken." She said and, for some damned reason, he did. He lifted her up and took her to the door, using his skills as a thief to unlock the door and, with directions, got her to her room. By this time, her mother had seen them and was currently patching her daughter up like it was a regular occurrence. With the way she was able to make a make shift cast for the girl's leg she had some medical experiance, at the very least. The girl was softly smiling as she lifted an arm to look at the bloody round item in her palm. "Do you know what this was, youkai-sama?" She asked, showing it to him. He shook his head, it was just a stupid bauble, why was she so interested in it? "This was the Shikon no Tama. Funny, how innocent it looks, it looked even more so when it still had its powers, glowing there like it wanted you to hold it." She said, dropping the thing to the ground, allowing it to roll away.

She then looked to him with eyes he could only describe as _old. _They held so much wisdom in them, many years of watching people die did that to some one. "Now, youkai-sama, do you know what a Shikon no Tama does?" She asked and he frowned. Didn't it grant power? He wasn't sure. He shook his head and she chuckled. "It destroys everything. It holds the promise of power, of wishes, of wisdom, and all it does is destroy." She told him, reaching a bloody hand up to touch his face. "Do not fall for such tricks, youkai-sama, you've seen many hardships in life, but they've made you strong. Even without your added weapons, you are strong." She said and his crimson eyes narrowed. What the hell did she know about him?

"Do you know, youkai-sama, what a jewel like that does to someone who does not want anything from it?" Another question. His eyes turned from her to her mother, whom was cleaning a nasty gash just below the girl's bra. His eyes turned back to her and she smiled softly at him. "It grants them it's power, it's horrible destructive power." She answered, letting her fingers drop from his face, leaving three red streaks of blood down his cheek. Why had he allowed her to touch him anyway? "It curses them, youkai-sama, to a life of loneliness until that power is gone. I wonder, youkai-sama, would you use the jewel or accept it's curse?"

It was a hard question, not one he'd dwell on. He sat on her window sill, staring at her as she looked to her bloody hand. "I accepted the curse, youkai-sama, and I was taken away from the only man I've ever loved. Would you like to know about him? He had a hard life too." She said, not bothering to look at him as she started to spin a tale, using unknown magiks to create images of the characters, one being herself, in the air. When the final battle came around, he watched with fascination as she was able to create the entire battle ground. He watched as her group defended each other, and those whom came to help their cause, while still gaining the lead in the battle against the dark hanyou. "It was around this time that the jewel called to me, I heard it's voices in my head." The girl, Kagome he now knew, said as she pointed at InuYasha sending a Kaze no Kizu towards Naraku. "It asked if I would like a wish, any wish, granted. I said no. It whispered a promise of power. I said no. It told me I could be all knowing. I said no. It decided, because I was so pure-hearted, it's own words not mine, I would receive all three by becoming one with it. Until I find a balance, a tainted piece to add to my purity, I will be hunted by those who seek this power." She waved a hand and the scene disappeared, though a smile still stayed upon her lips.

"Youkai-sama, I don't think I can even die to be rid of this curse." She added, looking down at her wounds her mother was still tending to. "I should have at least gotten dizzy from all this blood loss, possibly even pass out. It barely hurts." She said, her blue eyes turning to him once more. "You are under orders by Koenma-sama, do you think you can get ahold of him for me? I'd like to tell him I need to go into Makai to find a mate."

"Hn. Onna, you will wait to heal first." He had said, not that he cared, he just didn't want to talk to the brat at this point in time. He's the one who sent him all the way out here after some D-class youkai the oaf could have handled. However, he didn't miss the small chuckle that came from her lips as she closed her eyes.

"As you wish, youkai-sama. You can stay here with me until I heal, because, youkai-sama, you do need time off from work and I'm sure Koenma won't mind after I talk to him." She said as her mother finished up and went to brew some tea. "After all, you are protecting the Shikon no Tama."

He watched as she then sat up, pulling herself over to lean against the wall. "Thank you, youkai-sama, for everything."

_End Flashback_

Hiei blinked as he saw blue eyes reflected in the window and turned around to see her smiling at him, that small almost shy smile she always had on around him. Her hands were folded daintily over her bulging stomach as she walked over to him slowly. "So, oh destroyer of the Shikon, what are you doing sitting there while Kurama and I are painting the nursery for _your _child?" She asked and he chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

"And what are you doing here while Kurama's painting the nursery for _our _child?" He asked and she grinned.

"Coming to fetch my dear mate before the twins decide that they want to paint too." She answered, glancing over to the two small children laying in her old bed. Both boys had black hair and red eyes, though one had a dark blue star burst rather than the white of the other one. She lightly snorted. "How come we keep getting your clones rather than mine?" She asked, thinking back to their other two children sleeping in the other room. "AND twins?" She grumbled, placing her hands on her hips, blaming their father for the moment. "Damn you and your dominant genes." She whined and he smirked at her, placing a hand on her stomach to feel the next set kick lightly. "At least they all have my wonderful personality!" She said, giggling as he frowned at her.

He knew all too well how much they were like her, they never stopped talking. Just like their mother. A soft smile crept onto his face as he thought about that. Even when she was laying there, possibly dying, she never stopped talking. She told stories and tried to get him to talk to her, sometimes using her powers to surprise him or get him to respond in some way.

"Ah and I wonder when you two will actually stop lazing about talking about kids while I'm painting rooms for you?" Kurama said from the doorway, receiving a grin from Kagome and a glare from Hiei. "I personally think you've had enough baby making for a while, anyway, you're on your third set of twins, Kagome, can you _ever _say no to him?"

Kagome giggled. "I can say no to everything but him, Kurama-kun! Besides, I think Hiei has a pregnant woman fetish." She said and started walking away, winking at Kurama as she passed him. "If we get the nursery done tonight maybe we can get to bed early.." She said and watched as Hiei walked briskly past her to the nursery. She giggled at him and Kurama let out a small laugh.

"You're the only one he listens to anymore, you know that?" Kurama said as he walked up beside her and she gave him a mischevious grin.

"You would too if I knew all of your fetishes." Kagome said and Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have you pregnant every year." He added and she grinned.

"Aw, but I love my babies! They all look like my Hiei!" She giggled out as they entered the room only to see Hiei had finished it in record time, for the second year in a row. Kurama laughed.

"Well, it looks like I'll go start making dinner for the kids you two have fun." He called over his shoulder as Hiei took her hand and began dragging her to the bedroom. "Youko says to remind you about the massaging shower head we installed yesterday!" He added, watching as Hiei switched directions with a mischevious glint in his eyes. Kurama couldn't help it, he let out a barking laugh at the couple after seeing Kagome's eyes light up in anticipation.

-----------------------

AN

ok so this one came out randomly and...yeah lol. I think i get a kick outta making Kagome the shikon...gotta stop doing that.. but anyway I hope you enjoyed this one, it was a blast to write.


	7. Hers and His

_dont own YYH or IY or any of it's characters._

_Hers and His  
_

Blue was _her _color.

It was there; in her eyes, her hair, even swirling some what erotically around her enticing figure in her aura. It was all he could do to keep himself from grinning thinking about how alluring it made her. This blue was one of the many things that had drawn him to her. It was possibly the first thing he noticed about her, really, this blue that followed her where ever she went.

It was as if it were bait. Bait he found to be irresistible in the end.

The blue that made her so delectable from the beginning was almost as complex as she, never staying one shade, constantly shifting from darks to lights. He was glad for that. If it had it would have been...boring. More resistible. No, the blues changed and warped with her varying moods, he was glad she was so temperamental sometimes.

His favorite blues came from her eyes, usually a sparkling mass of cerulean, sky, and stormy blue, the blues could change at any given second. When he sparked her anger, which he loved doing for the flushed cheeks and cute temper tantrums, her eyes turned almost silver in color the blues became so light. Her pupils became pinpoints and, if you weren't amused or entranced by her, looking into those almost glowing orbs would cause a great fear. If one were to look closely, should he give them the chance to get so close to her, they'd see the dangerous pink reflection of her holy powers hidden away in those rage-filled orbs.

On the other hand, there was always that specific blue he knew was just for him. It came into her eyes when he went out of his way to be uncharacteristically romantic or sweet. It was a dark deep blue, nearly matching the black-blue of her hair, it was his favorite shade. He, however, rarely saw that blue. He wasn't a mushy romantic type, but, he imagined, that's what made that blue so very special.

Both of them knew he wasn't one to show much emotion, though she was able to pull them out of him rather easily if she wanted, she never really did. She knew it made him uncomfortable and he was more than pleased she understood. He remembered the last time he saw that blue, he had held her hand in public. It was a simple action, a bit embarrassing on his part, but when she looked at him with those blue orbs he continued on holding her hand. Even in front of the foolish detective and his ever annoying wife.

He knew he had unconsciously started taking to wearing blue because of her. It was an enticingly addictive color, but more than that he felt as if it were a part of _her. _Every time he had to leave, every time that brat had called upon him, he had taken to wearing the color to stay close to _her. _And because he always, _always, _wanted to be with the woman it had easily become his favorite color. It was only through habit he still wore almost all black for the most part, having been a thief had ingrained that in him. He wasn't as attention seeking as the fox.

But, still, he cherished her color. Because, most of all, she, herself, in all her blue tinted beauty, was _his._

His to have and to hold, to treasure and protect, his to give his heart to without fear.

_His Kagome._


	8. Super Sperm!

'Super Sperm'

Gravity defying blue-black hair bounced slightly as a small girl, no more than five years of age, climbed onto the bed next to her father. Her ocean blue eyes peered over her father's knee curiously at one of two of the newest additions to the family. She found light amusement in the fact the small boy, no more than a few weeks old, was crying while his twin was giggling happily in his mother's arms.

"What'd you name them, daddy?" She asked, placing her hands on his knee as he desperately tried to quiet the tiny bundle of joy.

"Toko. Your mother has Koto, Momoko." He said, uncomfortably shifting the boy in his arms for her to see better. Hiei glared down at his red-eyed son, the brat wouldn't shut up. He stole a glance at his other crimson eyed offspring, Minako, whom was looking over her mother's shoulder. Both children who inherited his eyes were temperamental and loud. He snorted and wondered, briefly, how his mate always kept the children so calm.

Kagome was currently cooing at Koto, showing him to Momoko's twin. Unlike the other three children, Minako had inherited her unruly long hair flowing in soft waves just past her shoulders. Momoko, Koto, and Toko all three had their father's gravity defying hair, she was only slightly pouty over that. Slightly. She was happy when one twin out of each pair had taken on her eyes, both blue eyed children seemed more on the curious and happy go lucky side.

Minako snorted at the small boy, smirking lightly as she used her psychic abilities, a trait she had gotten through her father, to contact her uncle.

+Uncle Youko. You were right.+ She had told him as she watched her mother pull the light blue blanket tighter around Koto. She immediately got a mental image of her uncle's two souls, they had missed out on the birthing because they had been in Makai for the past couple months.

-Right about what, Mina-chan?- Youko asked, yawning sleepily. Suichi chuckled as Minako sent mental images of the twins.

=So, you've got twin brothers now.= Suichi said, his green eyes softening as he looked at the images carefully. They were his new nephews, he wondered when he would get to come back to hold them. As Suichi's attention was diverted Youko took on a mischievous grin, Minako raised a brow. He always did that before he started trouble. She felt Youko tug her father into her mental space and rolled her eyes.

-Another set of twins! HAH! I _told _ya pyropixie here had super sperm from hell!- Youko teased, his tails wagging as he guffawed at the shorter male. Minako blinked, wondering what sperm was, and Suichi sighed.

=Youko, that's quite enough.= Suichi said as Hiei growled at them.

::I'm _busy, _fox. Watch your mouth around my daughter.:: He said, still trying to get Toko to quiet down, becoming annoyed as he heard both souls of his friend chuckle with mirth.

=Really, Hiei, you've settled into the fatherly roll nicely.= Suichi said, patting little Minako's head.

-No, he's breeding nicely. Look at the amount of kids he has! Four in almost six years! _WHILE _Kagome's on the shot the whole damned time too! I'm tellin' ya, red, super sperm!- Youko said, dramatically pointing to Hiei's crotch.

=_Enough _Youko.= Suichi said, glaring at his other half.

-NO! I'm just getting started, damn it! I told ya it'd happen! Remember last time? Kagome was on the shot then, too, _and _they used condoms for extra protection! She was so shocked! I wasn't though, I always knew the fire brat would shoot out sperm from hell! He's blocked off all his emotions and so he lets them all loose on his woman, you know he can't keep his hands off her in the first place as it is! I wouldn't be able to, either, if she were mine, but _no _you wanted to take things slow! Well guess what red! She likes it fast and often apparently!-

=_Shut UP Youko!_= Suichi said in a slight panic as he looked over to a very, _very _angry fire apparition.

::When you get back I'm going to personally KILL you!:: Hiei snarled viciously, the angry yell heard by anyone with any psychic capabilities within at least a mile. It was only a second after he took his next breath that they all heard a familiar wail.

++WAAAHHHH!!!!!++ Toko screamed, mentally and out loud.

-SEE?! Super sperm from the depths of hell! Givin' babies friggin' psychic powers!- Youko yelled over the child's cries, laughing a bit.

+Daddy, make that _thing _stop!+ Minako just about growled out, causing Hiei to send her a glare before he turned to Kagome.

"Mate..." He said, softly, holding the child out to a laughing Kagome. As soon as she took the baby, awkwardly holding both boys, he quieted down. He watched with interest as the boy shook his fists at her excitedly.

+Toko doesn't like daddy.+ Minako murmured both out loud and mentally, causing Suichi and Youko to laugh loudly.

"Nuh uh, Mina! Daddy's skin got really hot 'cause he suddenly got all mad 'n' stuff!" Momoko said, cocking her head. "Was he talking to Uncle Foxy?" She sometimes was sad that she had taken more after her mother power-wise rather than her father. She wished she could talk to her uncle like Minako could.

"Uncle Youko was telling daddy he had 'super sperm from hell', Momo. Mama what's sperm?" Minako asked and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Mina, you tell your Uncle Youko that he will watch his mouth. Also tell him he gets to be a target for Momo's training." Kagome said, causing Hiei to grin, happily sending the scene to his furry friend.

Youko paled.

Minako nodded and relayed the message as Minako began dancing.

"YAY! I get to fry Uncle Foxy again!"


	9. Once Upon A Dream

Once Upon A Dream

_**Dreams come true; without that possibility, nature would not incite us to have them. **_

Small hands gripped tightly onto an umbrella, the arms they were attached to pulled up against the owner in an attempt to stay warm. Black-blue hair flew up and around in the harsh winds, lifting the raincoat she had dawned. Gray-blue eyes opened slightly as the wind died down, and her feet carried her forward without her permission, as it were. She pursed her lips and decided if she were heading somewhere without her own permission it had to be either really good or really bad.

_What's going on? Where am I going?_

The answers seemed to be just beyond her reach as she struggled through the harsh storm and down the muddy pathway of the forest. Her bright red heels sank into the mud with ease as she walked on, creating a great amount of noise as she made her way to her unknown destination. The wind seemed to push her along, aiding her in a way, and the trees almost seemed to bend, making a perfect pathway for her.

_Heels? Since when did I wear heels, or even such a bright red? Why is my coat black? What's up with these trees?_

Again the answers eluded her, drifting away with the wind. She had to find them, and so she trudged on, listening to the squish of the mud and the roar of the storm. Her eyes went from the gray-blue to dark cerulean as her confusion became more and more apparent. Red and blue streaks of light raced across the sky in the form of lightning, the thunder loud in her ears causing them to ring.

_When did I get in this forest? Where are the others? Why am I all alone? That was some weird lightning..._

Pain ripped through her as something -youkai- she filled in for herself, attacked from the side. She didn't see what it was, only felt the darkness within. She cried out in pain as she fell, the umbrella slipping from her grasp and flying a few feet ahead with the help of the wind. She looked back with fear in her eyes to see darkness looming over her. A shadowy figure with no definate shape or form, no glowing eyes or wicked smile. An unknown enemy that simply was there.

_What's going on? Why did this thing attack me? The Shikon? _

Within seconds she could no longer think of those questions as warm blood splattered across her face and clothes.

_**A man's dreams are an index to his greatness. **_

He was running as fast as he could, he had to get there! He just had to! His deep blue cloak was abandoned to the wind, it was slowing him down. He couldn't afford to be slowed down, not now. Not even a blur in the stormy night, he made his way through the trees, looking. Seeking. Yes, with the way his eyes were darting about he was looking for something, something important.

_What am I trying to find? Where am I going? Wait, blue cloak?_

He could find no answers, but he continued on as if he had no control over his body. He powered his movements with his youki, allowing him more speed with little difficulties. He had to get there before it happened. He had to make it. He could feel the rain plastering the light blue shirt to him, it was freezing cold, but it would not slow him down. Nothing would be slowing him down right now, nothing.

_Make it where? What the hell is going on? Why can't I fucking control my own body?_

The smell of blood filled the air and a cry of pain tore through the moaning of the wind, spurring him on. He growled loudly, his eyes glowing with his rage. He unsheathed his sword and before he knew it he was hacking apart a shadowy figure. He counted his strikes as he attacked his foe with an amazing speed. One, two...twenty-seven slices in only a second.

_I only attack so much when angered...why am I so angry? I've never done about twenty four in my life.._

He watched as the thing fell into pieces before him, revealing a girl with wide blue eyes. Her black rain coat had fallen open, revealing a ruby red turtleneck that clung to her curves. A black skirt with a distinctly familiar white design came down to her knees, not that it hid much in it's damp state. The woman was gorgeous, he wouldn't have denied that. She had a muscle tone that spoke of training, and scars that spoke of many battles. A warrior, a beautiful blue eyed warrior. One of the crimson heels she wore was broken, the heel having snapped off of the shoe itself and laying on the ground near by. His eyes drifted back to her face, taking in the pert nose and rose colored lips. Her eyes were swirling with fading fear, confusion, and ...something he couldn't quite put a finger on. He licked his lips in an attempt to quell his wish to kiss the damned beauty before him. To touch her. To _taste _her.

_Who the hell is this?_

Her eyes widened as the beast that attacked her fell apart, in so many pieces she couldn't even imagine how the poor thing died, behind it, sword in hand, was a surprised looking figure in blue and black. His crimson eyes were widened just a fraction, though they looked confused they also looked relieved for reasons unknown to her. His light blue shirt clung to his muscular chest and abs, leaving nothing at all to the imagination. She could hear her heart fluttering in her ears, as she realized his pants weren't that much better. Though the baggy black pants did offer some cover, every time the wind blew she could make out how he had strong muscular thighs beneath the fabric. His feet and ankles were covered in so much mud she couldn't make out if he was even wearing shoes. Her gaze lifted to his and she noticed his hair, wet and plastered to his head, there was streaks of white in it in the front, she couldn't help but wonder how it looked dry. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips for no apparent reason, it was raining after all.

_Who is he? He's...hot..._

With one swift move he had her in his arms, and she felt as if she were flying as he ran. Her hands acted on their own and tightly grabbed hold on the front of his shirt, the soft fabric leaked rain water into her hands and down her arms adding to the frigged rain that was already coming down on them both. She looked up at him and saw his determined look, his jaw was clenched and his brow was furrowed as those flaming red eyes darted about. He seemed to see something as he made a quick turn and his muscles relaxed. She closed her eyes and curled closer to his chest as a particularly strong gust of wind caused her to shiver.

_He's so warm._

He looked down at her as the wind died down, she was curled into him for warmth, depending on him for safety. He held her tighter to his body as he finally reached the cave he had spotted, it would do for now. As he entered, the girl still in his arms safe and sound, he looked about and sat down on a dry area in the back of the cave. He was reluctant to let the girl go for some reason, only holding her tighter to him rather than letting her go. He looked down at her and saw her eyes open and slowly come to meet his. He moved without realizing it, taking her lips with is own.

_She tastes like heaven._

His tongue invaded her mouth and she couldn't help but responding with a small moan, her fingers coming up to tangle themselves in his wet locks, just as his were drifting up her back, one in her shirt and one in her hair, she realized. Not that she was going to stop him, this felt right. Nothing could feel this good and be wrong. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling those muscles hidden behind the wet fabric. Their kiss ended slowly with him teasing her lower lip with small nibbles. Her eyes opened and met his, both of them breathing heavily.

_He's so..._

_She's so..._

_Perfect._

She smiled at him, her eyes darkening to that same color he remembered his abandoned cloak to be, and he couldn't help but want that damned cloak back. He let loose his aura, drying them both off, slowly using his fingers to take the tangles from her hair. She leaned forward and lay on his chest, closing her eyes as she savored the moment. He liked knowing she was treasuring this, how he really knew he didn't know, but he just knew she was, and he was as well. Slowly, he lay them on their sides, and she let him, cuddling closer to his chest. He brought a finger under her chin, pulling her back up for another kiss, and she happily gave into his demands without a single complaint.

Somewhere in Feudal Japan, Kagome woke with a groan when Shippo decided to jump on her. "Okaasan! It's breakfast time!" He said and she nodded sleepily, rubbing her eyes trying to clear her vision. "I went and gathered a bunch of chicken eggs from that village we just left a while back! Don't worry, I made sure they were unfertilized like you said I should!"

"Good boy, Shippo...Good boy..." She murmured, her mind drifting back to the man from her dreams. She...she wanted to see him again. She wanted to just curl back up, go to sleep, and find herself back in his arms. She shook her head and began making breakfast.

Elsewhere a Jaganshi woke from his sleep, cursing as he stood to take a nice cold shower. He was happy Kurama had let him use the guest room, which included a bathroom, now. God, he bet the fox could smell his little problem at the moment and was laughing his ass off. He groaned as he let the water hit him with no thought to his clothing at the moment.

_Damn it. Damn it all. _

He had to find a compatible woman and it was a fucking dream. Just a fucking dream.

**It takes a lot of courage to show your dreams to someone else. **

Kagome pulled herself from the well, she was almost convinced now the dreams had some meaning, if not showing her exactly what she should be doing and with whom. A month of dreaming of him, last time there wasn't even a rescue scene like there usually was, they just frantically came together, touching each other in ways that made her blush.

God she either needed to get laid really bad or she needed to find out what was up with these dreams. The one thing they all came down to was him and her. They hadn't had sex, she was a little frustrated about that by now, but she was glad at the same time. She didn't think she could handle sex dreams. Nope, not at all.

_Even though I really want to find the guy and just scream take me...._

She was thoroughly embarrassed with herself, knowing how her way of thinking at the moment was no better than a teenage kitsune when it came to her dream guy. She wasn't about to lie to herself and say she didn't want him to show up and screw her senseless. No, if he showed up she'd...well she would probably stutter and blush so bad she'd drive him off on their first meeting. But if she didn't she'd jump his bones!

"Mama, I'm home..." She said as she entered her house, looking up to see her mother on the phone.

"Shiori, calm down, I doubt Shuuichi is...like that." Her mother said, blushing at the very thought that Shiori thought her son was gay. "If he says this man is only a friend it's just that, trust him."

Kagome giggled at the conversation and smiled. "Tell her to bring Shuuichi-san and his friend over for dinner. I can tell if he is or isn't by their auras." Kagome said and her mother sighed.

"Kagome will be able to tell, she's inherited her father's gift... I know you never believed but she'll be able to tell either way!..." KunLoon giggled lightly at whatever her childhood friend had said. "Tell them it's to visit Kagome, she's missed a lot of school lately because of mysterious illnesses...I know you don't believe that either... Yes, yes I know it's odd, but her job keeps her away for long periods of time!"

Shuuichi Minamino was standing around the corner, his face nearly as red as his hair as he listened in on his mother's conversation with Mrs. Higurashi. Gay?! No! Hell no! Youko was bi, yes, but he was not gay! And with Hiei of all people?! No thank you. He was definitely going to go with his mother and Hiei was going to come with him even if he had to hog tie him to get him there. There is no way in hell he was going to let his mother think he was gay.

Especially with Hiei experiencing what may be prophetic dreams of some woman. He sighed holding his head in his hands.

"KunLoon, you know I never believed in that gift of your husband's." Shiori said with a frown, Shuuichi blinked. Gift?

"I know you never believed, but she'll be able to tell either way!" He heard Kagome's mother say in response.

"Well, I don't know how I'd get them there, KunLoon, Hiei isn't exactly social." Shiori said, tapping a finger on the wooden counter top in the kitchen. He hated it when she did that.

"Tell them it's to visit Kagome, she's missed a lot of school lately because of her mysterious illnesses." KunLoon said with a curious amused voice.

"I know there is no way she could have had that many diseases without being dead, KunLoon, what's going on with that daughter of yours? Is she in a gang? Is she in trouble?" Shiori asked, and KunLoon answered wearily.

"Yes, yes, I know it's odd, but her job keeps her away for long periods of time! She's working for the government, she can't say much, she packs up and tells me bye and an estimate on when she'll be home. She just came home from her recent job today, you know."

Shuuichi narrowed his eyes. There was no way she was working for the government, she'd have been moved out of her home and with a 'relative', which would happen move around often. No, Kagome's always lived at the shrine, as far as he knew. He was going to have to look into this. Now he had a legit reason for Hiei to come along. He headed up stairs to confront the sexually frustrated male, he didn't want to...the man was so snappy lately.

**The moment of enlightenment is when a person's dreams of possibilities become images of probabilities. **

Hiei grumbled irritably as Shiori parked the car in front of a large shrine. Great, holy grounds. After this he was going to do two things. One, he would string the fox up in that tree by his tail, skin him, and two, he'd use his pelt to fuck random demonesses on until he could no longer see that damn woman from his dreams! Gah, not that the damned woman would leave his dreams, and the mere thought of taking other women seemed to make him nauseous at the moment, but still he'd do it damn it! That fox's fur would be covered with sweat, blood, semen, and anything else he could possibly think of before the night was over!

He stepped out of the ningen vehicle and followed the Minaminos up the shrine steps, telepathically telling the fox exactly what he planned on doing to him after all this was through. He did not like going to the woman's home so she could tell his mother he wasn't gay. It's not like he wasn't half way there already, damn it! Sure he preferred woman, but he was still having a lovely time with men when he could! Both Shuuichi and Youko! It's not like it was some big secret either, the way he ran off with that Hojo character for a night. Of course, he said that had been a favor to this Kagome girl, but still.

He watched as they were greeted and ushered inside, the meal was already waiting for them at the table. He was not amused that the woman looked similar to the damned seductress from his dreams. And the boy sitting at the table had those blue eyes! Maybe those dreams were leading him to this family? Maybe he was meant to rescue them from something? Up until recent dreams he had always rescued the girl from harm, he could account for the lack of rescuing the girl on his hormones for now, seeing has he hadn't had more than two dreams that didn't have him killing some shadowy being.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!" KunLoon called from the kitchen door before sitting down with the rest of them at the head of the table. They waited for a moment before a girl flew in with sparkling blue eyes. Almost immediately Shuuichi had been tackled in a hug, landing on the ground with a grunt. But he had seen her. Those blue eyes, that hair, the way she ran, the way her eyes were sparkling with delight. It was _her. _

"Kags, you've gotten a hell of a lot stronger." Kurama said as she pinched his cheek in a play punishment.

"You, mister, haven't come to see me in years!" She said, though her eyes lightened with surprise before darkening again. "Hey you've become pretty foxy haven't ya?" She giggled out, knowing he'd catch her meaning. He narrowed his eyes at her a moment before grinning. He felt power brimming just beneath her skin, itching to come out.

"Always have been, Kagome, always have been. We've got catching up to do, let me introduce you to my fire-y companion Hi..ei?" Kurama cocked his head as he looked at Hiei's wide eyes. He was clutching the table cloth for dear life, too! What the...

He then looked at Kagome whom had equally wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She had pulled away from him, and was sitting there basically in his lap as he sat up. Her eyes sparked with joy, her lips slowly curving into a smile as she snapped out of her shock.

Much the same way, Hiei's wide eyes flared to life, a brighter red than Kurama had ever seen, and a happy glint shining in them. He noticed the way Hiei's tense form relaxed and his tongue shoot out to lick dry lips.

"Well, Shiori-san, I can tell you now your worries are unfounded." Kagome said as turned to leave the room, she could still feel his eyes on her, boring into her, branding her.

"Why is that Kagome-chan?" Shiori asked and Kagome turned back her eyes catching Hiei's for a brief moment as she spoke.

"Because, I know him." Kagome said, walking away humming 'Once Upon a Dream'. Hiei let a small smile touch his lips as Shuuichi looked between the two, eyes wide with almost fear. She was the one from the dreams, and more over, both parties seemed mutually happy to find each other!

He could hear Youko laughing in his mind with great mirth, his closest family friend, Kagome, was going to start a relationship with Hiei! And more over she hinted at knowing youkai! He groaned, letting his head fall into his hands as Hiei stood and went after her. Oh hell no!

He got up and ran after them, hand outstretched. "Don't you two dare!!!" He cried out desperately as Hiei scooped Kagome up. One blink was all it took for them to disappear. "HIEI!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!"

Shiori and KunLoon looked to each other before KunLoon spoke up. "Kagome has been having a reoccuring dream about a man...apparently she just found him." KunLoon said as Shiori's eyes went wide. Shiori then began giggling like a teenager.

"Oh my, Shuuichi sounds angry! Shuuichi dear! Come eat! If you've lost them already I doubt you'll catch them!" Shiori called only to hear swearing from the other room. "SHUUICHI!!!!"

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream....  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_  
I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream_

_  
Once upon a time,  
I dreamed we'd be together...  
In love forever.  
Once upon a night,  
I was wishing for a never...  
A never ending._

_  
Once upon a time, once upon a night,  
Once upon a wish, once upon a dream..._

_I know you  
I danced with you once upon a night  
there we were wishing that this dance  
would last forever all time_

_  
I hope it's true  
this vision is more than what it seems.  
Cause if dreams come true  
I know what we'll do,  
we'll dance once again the way we did then upon a dream_

_  
Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
in love forever.  
Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never...  
a never ending _

_  
once upon a time, once upon a night,  
once upon a wish, once upon a dream..._

_  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_  
Once upon a night I was wishing for a never ...  
a never ending_

_  
once upon a time, once upon a night,  
once upon a wish, once upon a love_

_  
Once upon a dream _


	10. Risk

Disclaimer I do not own YYH or IY or any of it's characters.

A Risk

"Th-this is probably not a good idea, you know." She murmured under her breath, her blue eyes darkening. He simply smiled, a slow dangerous smile that she could only describe as unbelievably sexy. The aura around him pulsed with power, heating the air about them, if only just enough to notice.

"It gets me what I want, I don't see any problems." He said softly, the words rolling off his tongue silkily and easily.

She wasn't a risk taker, not with games like this at least, she would willingly throw herself in front of an attack, strike her kidnappers, even hug a blood crazed hanyou. She wanted to say something of that sort, she knew in order to stop this she had to say something _to _stop it. However, for some reason beyond her understanding her mouth would not form those words. Her heart was beating quickly, thumping inside her chest as if she had just run a marathon, and things inside her were heating up in the most unusual ways.

Slowly, deliberately, he took the clip out of her hair, carefully setting it down in the grass before he unfastened the belt holding his sword to his hip. His cloak had already been laid out on the wet grass, having been talked into sitting with her to watch the stars. Setting aside the sword, still slowly, he watched her for any signs of truly backing out.

He moved towards her, giving her ample time to avoid his touch, but she did not even try to retreat. He picked her up with ease, bringing her over the short distance between them. Their eyes locked for only a second, but that moment almost seemed to last forever as the blue clashed with red.

Instead of informing him she wasn't the type of girl who did the one night stand thing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. That was all he needed. His mouth came down on hers, hot and heavy, demanding a response from her own lips. Her body gave into him, as did her powers, wrapping them both in sparking energy.

That small ember that had been burning within her since she had met him raged into a full blown forest fire as her mouth opened to give him access. Never had she had a kiss of this sort, and she had never experienced anything close to the raging inferno that whirled within her, around them.

But what really made her soar to new heights was the knowledge that Hiei wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. Not like InuYasha, not like Kouga, nor the random admirers she had some how picked up. No, she thought with a giddy sort of glee, they didn't compare at all to what this man made her feel. A sense of accomplishment filled her, as if she had done something amazing right and well. And this was her prize.

She pressed herself closer to him, kissing Hiei with all the built up energy of a woman who had never before been able to abandon herself to such bliss. To completely and utterly throw herself into her own sensual nature she didn't even know she had. Vaguely aware of his hands sliding up her skirt she didn't even realize he had just taken the liberty to tear away her favorite panties. Her shirt? Hm. When had that gone? No matter.

With a deep, husky groan he laid her down on the cloak, stripping himself of his shirt. She watched, unable to take her eyes away, as his black shirt was pulled up and over his head, carelessly tossed to the side with what seemed to be her shirt and what was left of her bra.

Moonlight shone on his muscular body, making him seem almost untouchable to her. Suddenly she was reaching out, filled with a slight sense of curiosity and wonder, and trailed her fingers down his chest and abs. She was absolutely thrilled as he shuddered with pleasure under that light touch, and became slightly confused when his slightly larger hand grabbed hers.

Bringing her palm to his lips he ran is tongue over it, then over her middle finger, nipping it's end only slightly causing her fingers to curl. Something deep inside her seemed to tense, something that brought this heat up to a higher level.

Suddenly, as her hand was freed, she grasped onto his and pulled him down on top of her, needing to feel those muscles against her. His strength, his power, the softness of his skin. She wasn't sure why she had felt the need so badly, but she knew she needed it.

There was that dangerously sexy smile again, spreading slowly across his features as he chuckled at her.

"Naughty onna, I'm in control here." He purred against her shoulder, trailing slow wet kisses up to her jawline. "You know what you want, though. I like that."

He slid a leg between her thighs and kissed her deeply. She immediately opened her mouth to him, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. Every pour on her being seemed to be on fire and yet at the same time cold shivers ran down her back. It was his aura, she realized as she opened her eyes. She clung to him as if instinctively, memorizing the feel of his body pressed to hers, right down to the swell of his pants pressed so deliciously against her thigh.

Biting her lip she rolled her hips in an upwards motion, her nails digging into his back and raking across his skin. She was delighted to hear his deep moan of pleasure.

"Onna, have you any clue what you're doing to me?" He panted out, moving to nibble at her ear for both her pleasure and punishment.

Within that very second she discovered her tongue and a sultry side to her that, should she had known was there, would have had her flushing bright red for months. She had never dreamed she could say something so bold as to what fell from her mouth next.

"Tell me, Hiei." She whispered into his ear. "Tell me exactly what I do to you."

"Hot. I burn for you." His voice was deeper now, she noticed as he almost groaned out his words.

"Mm. Hot is good, what else?" She let her fingers ghost down his spine causing him to arch deliciously against her.

"Hard." He said as he moved down to allow is lips to brush lightly against her nipple. "Very hard." He said just as he brought the teased bud into his mouth, his tongue working wonders on the small rosy part of her body.

She moaned his name out in a slow husky voice before she continued. "Hard is good too." She murmured, lifting her hips to grind against his. "How about you show me what I do to you, Hiei?"

He pulled back, fangs gleaming in a wicked smile that only he could make so devilishly handsome. "With pleasure, Ka-go-me." It was the first time he had said her name, and it was just as he unbuckled his three belts. She would now always remember this magical moment, as each belt seemed to represent a syllable of her name, and as her name magically became the word for them to come undone. His pants fell loose around his knees with nothing more to keep them up, and she was delightfully surprised he wore nothing underneath.

He hovered above her, his hand slowly sliding down her flat stomach to find itself between her legs. Suddenly her ability to talk vanished into thin air as he found that little jewel that made her squirm. She was suddenly clutching to him and writhing, almost as if in pain as she wished for completion.

"Please.." She plead, sounding so desperate even to herself. She would have been disgusted with herself, but at this moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

"No." He growled into her ear before kissing down her throat, his hand still working it's magic downstairs. "We have all night, onna."

She would have growled if she wasn't busy moaning. This was a fine time for mister impatience to gain some. She seized him by the shoulders and bit her lip as her first orgasm came crashing down on her. Her nails bit into his skin, drawing both his blood and excitement.

At long last he was easing himself into her, stretching her walls, and some how he was still using those amazing fingers of his.

"Hang on tight." He growled and she did so, gripping his shoulders as he gave one quick thrust to take her maidenhead. His pleasure filled snarl wasn't accompanied by a scream of pain as he thought it would be. Instead she had bit down into his shoulder, causing more pleasure for him. He waited for a moment, waiting as she released him from her teeth and he knew she tasted his blood.

A smirk fell onto his features as she shifted and moaned at the feel of him. Oh yes, she was ready now. He gasped as he felt her flex her walls around him, intentionally. He looked down at her in surprise before his devilish grin came into play.

"Interesting." He said before he slowly started to move in and out of her. They were both very aware of their clashing auras that were flaring between them. It was like being caught up in your own personal northern lights. They were creating their very own Aurora Borealis between them, right there in the middle of InuYasha's forest. And it just made things more exciting.

And she was _there, _catching one of the glorious pulsating waves of light, riding it through the night, as he rode her. She could hardly breathe, but that didn't matter. She felt as their auras rose up together as they began to fall into their own climaxes. His muscles were hard beneath her hands, and her nails scraped across his back in a desperate attempt to bring him even closer.

She could have sang when she heard his long low growl of triumph when he came to his release, and for a timeless moment she felt him pulsing inside her. His seed was spilled within her, and god did she love the feeling. And, wonderfully, he found a moment's peace within himself. His normally harsh unreachable expression fell away as he collapsed beside her, pulling her to him as they fell into a blissful slumber without feeling the need or want for him to pull out.

Of course, they were completely unaware of the set of jealous golden eyes that watched from the trees. So caught up in each other, they failed to notice they just destroyed a frail hanyou's heart, breaking it into a thousand pieces. And, as their happiness filled the air around them, he was choking on his own tears as he ran. Away from her, away from them, away from the forest and the village.

He would never be seen again, and that morning she would wake with her entire soul, only to cry in her lovers arms over her lost friend whom she unknowingly broke. However, she would live on, and even five hundred years later, she met him again in a lover's embrace, this time in her own room. He five hundred years older, and she only seventeen years old.

Because, after a weeks time, when she disappears from that world, he comes to realize that what was suppose to be one night with a hauntingly beautiful miko came to mean much more. And so, he was to wait five hundred years, never touching another woman, just to be with her again.

And she, from the moment they had first locked eyes, knew it all along. And so, instead of a girl freezing from surprise at the sight of him, he was greeted with a pair of lips locking with his own, knocking him right off his feet and through the well house doors. This where they would stay, until a crazy old man came to exorcise the youkai that dared touch his granddaughter in such despicable ways.

And that was how the two had placed their bets, all or nothing, and won it all. Sometimes risks are meant to be taken and if done right, you can gain the greatest of treasures.


	11. I love you, Hiei

Warm hands, callused and rough, grasped smaller, more delicate hands in an embrace of sorts. Wrapping around them, protecting them from the cold air, if only for a moment. Blue eyes found crimson as a giggle escaped from lush pink lips.

"I guess this means you do care, ne, Hiei?" Kagome asked, leaning in closer to him. He blushed lightly, dropping her hands and taking to a nearby tree to watch her from up high. She smiled.

It was always like this, he'd make some small gesture of affection every so often, and she'd ask that question. He had yet to answer her with words, simply because of an earlier question that came to mind.

_Do you love me, Hiei?_

As if he would know about such stupid human emotions! His heart didn't even beat like humans did, and the emotions supposedly were tied with the heart, right? He _had _a heart, it was just a demonic heart that had a much slower rate and so didn't particularly 'beat'. In fact, it was just enough to keep blood circulating. That's all.

He watched as she began to move again, walking down the sidewalk. He followed her through the trees and sometimes over the roof tops, just staying within her line of sight yet trying to keep out of other's sights. Why he wanted her to know he was still there he didn't know.

_I love you, Hiei._

Ah, that may have caused it. It was the turning point in their relationship. Yes, relationship. He had started following her, at first, because of that ki she radiated, only to find she was a miko. He had...feared her to an extent, he reluctantly admitted to himself, but with that fear came the need to know her. One always had to know one's enemies.

Of course things went haywire when she turned to his tree one day and snapped at him that she was tired of him following her all the time. He had been so startled that she had known he was there that he nearly fell from his perch.

_I will follow you if I want, miko._

He had seen her smile then, unknowingly reminding her of her teenage years of running across feudal japan with a hanyou, monk, demon slayer, fire neko, and her kit.

Yes, her kit. Even now, after he had gone and found the damned brat for her, the kitsune called her mother. The brat of a fox was an annoyance he wished he had kept out of their lives, but it made her happy to see her 'son'. To hug her son. To kiss the damned fox's cheek.

_You don't got to be jealous, you know, she's just being my mom._

Oh he knew that. He knew the boy would never be more than her son to her, but damn it all up until then he had only seen her hug other ningen. And she never, ever, kissed anyone else! Well, she hadn't kissed him yet at that point, but still.

And how amazing their first kiss was, now that he thought back on it. He had been watching her for nearly three years then, talking to her even. He had allowed her to _touch _him, which was no small feat by any means, but not only that, he allowed her to _hug _him. If only within the privacy of her room.

PDA didn't sit well with him.

But, on that night, he had whisked her away from her home within the city, out into the countryside so they could be somewhere he enjoyed for once. Of course, she loved it, still did when he decided to take a trip and bring her along. However, that night was different.

He swore he could still remember every single star from that night. She was star gazing, pointing out this or that about constellations that he knew nothing about. She even talked about how stars were used in fortune telling sometimes.

_Oh, look at that, Hiei! A shooting star!_

Sure enough, when he looked up there one was, streaking across the night sky as he lazily lounged on the wet grass near her. It was then she leaned over and looked at him with brightly shining eyes.

_Hiei, if I do something right now, do you promise not to get mad or weirded out?_

After a bit of a verbal battle he had promised her. The moment the words came from his mouth her lips were covering his own. It didn't take long for him to take the kiss over, rolling her under him in that dew covered grass to kiss her deeply. He was surprised when her mouth had easily opened for him, allowing him to taste her freely.

And did she ever taste good. She always did, every time. It was because of her he had developed a taste for sweets, seeing as she had a sweet tooth herself she tended to taste of sugar. He made it into a game to try to taste her after various sweets she had eaten, not that she minded at all.

It was when she tasted of chocolate mint truffles that he felt an almost overwhelming need to ravish her. That day had gone by slowly, he knew she had some new treat that morning and hadn't been able to get her alone. She had happily saved two for that night, one for him to taste himself and one for him to taste on her.

_We...We can...if you want to. _

She was so nervous, having felt his need pressed up against her thigh as they kissed. She was so...passionate, so responsive he had almost thought her virginity had been something of his imagination.

She was so sore in the morning he had felt bad.

However, as time passed she became used to their nightly romps, whether it be in her bed or out somewhere in the wilderness. And he found he couldn't get enough of her. He had become slightly miffed when he found out she was taking pills to prevent pregnancy, but she was a miko after all.

_I just want to have kids after I get married, Hiei. _

Married. She wanted to get married. It was only a few days after that that she asked the question.

_Do you love me, Hiei?_

He didn't know. He wished he knew so he could tell her without feeling like he was lying. He knew he cared, deeply, for her. He got jealous when other males were around, he looked forward to seeing her, to rutting with her, he even wanted to mark her as his.

Oh he could see how well that would work out. His dominant half was fire, and they branded their mates with their names down the woman's spine. He'd been told it'd hurt. There was no way he'd hurt the woman, and even if he came to marking her he could just hear her.

'You want to BURN me?!' Yup. That was something she'd say. He shook his head as she stopped to buy some funnel cakes from a vendor. Sitting down on a bench she began to eat, not even flinching when he appeared beside her in a blur. She'd become accustom to his fast movements, almost to the point that her human eyes could keep up with him. As she finished up, licking stray sugary bits from her fingers, her eyes turned to him with that happy shine in them.

He picked her up and they were suddenly up on a tree branch, hidden from prying eyes as his mouth covered hers. He felt her press up against him and chuckled against her lips. She was feeling adventurous today. One of his hands found itself sliding up her long skirt, happy she had given up on even buying those annoying undergarments she called panties.

Though, those bras she had she had strictly forbidden him to destroy. Her argument had been convincing, telling him she'd rather only he be the one to notice if her nipples decided to take minds of their own. Oh, damn she was slick with need already. Screw the foreplay, then.

Quickly unbuckling his pants, he lifted her up and impaled her swiftly, hissing with pleasure as he entered her. Carefully, he lay her back down on the branch, balancing her as he pulled her knees up over his shoulders and roughly began to take her.

"Oh....god...oh god...I love you...Hiei..." Her words, broken by pants, came out in a hushed whisper as she tried not to give away their where abouts to any random passersby.

_I love you, Hiei._

He smirked down at her and his fingers played with her hidden jewel, giving her an early orgasm. Oh, but he was far from done with her. It'd take more than that to make him lose himself.

Not that she couldn't make him lose himself if she really wanted, that had already been proven, but for right now she was enjoying just the feel of him.

It took almost an hour for him to spill his seed, and that was only because he was worried about the bark that was biting into her back. Pulling her back into a sitting position in his lap, he found he didn't want to pull out just yet, and so he didn't. Instead he picked her up and stood.

Sometimes it was great to be a demon.

Within seconds he had run from the city street to the empty woods he had claimed as his, smirking. He knew that from his movements she was more than ready for another round. He began thrusting as he walked, carrying her to _their _little cave, littered with furniture to make her happy and comfortable should they stay the night.

It looked like it was going to be one of those nights.

_Do you love me, Hiei?_

When morning came, the question still lingered in his mind. He looked down at the woman laying on his chest without a care in the world. She was slowly waking, mumbling about how it was too bright.

"Onna." His voice came out softer than it normally was, it was a tone he reserved for her. Her head slowly lifted and her eyes met his.

"Ne, Hiei?" She murmured, her hands distractedly tracing his abs.

He smirked, confidently lifting his chin lightly. "Yes."

"Yes what, Hiei?" She asked with a yawn, dropping her forehead to his shoulder and nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. "Mmm, you smell good."

He chuckled, running his hand quickly up her spine with an icy aura pouring from their tips. She squealed and hit his chest. "That was mean! Now, tell me what you meant!" She growled out, sitting up and straddling him. His hands ran up her sides slowly.

"You're smart, onna, you asked me a question and I never answered." Hiei said and she froze, looking down at him, eyes shining with hope.

"You really love me?" She asked and of course he rolled his eyes.

"Baka onna, what other question did you need an answer too?" He said, his cheeks starting to redden.

Kagome smiled before asking one of the most shocking questions. "Well, are you going to mark me or not?"

He blinked once. Twice. Three times before he rolled them over, looking hard at her. "Do you know what that would entail from me, onna?"

"Sango made sure I knew just about everything about elemental youkai after some fire youkai kidnapped me to become a sacrifice for their leader." Kagome explained and Hiei sighed.

"It'd hurt. A lot."

"And it'd be like marrying you, only in a demonic way." Kagome added with a smile. "Then I could stop the pills and we can start that family you've been wanting."

"Hn. Maybe if I give you a brat that fox will go away." Hiei teased and Kagome giggled.

"Nope, he'd just have a new dad and sibling!" She said and his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"He's not my brat, and he won't ever be. You can have Kurama be the damned fox's new father, I refuse." Hiei said as he flipped her onto her stomach. She snorted.

"Kurama's not the one I'm mating, now is he? Ewe, even the thought is creepy! He's like a cousin or some kind of family member now, you know!" Kagome whined as his hands rubbed up and down her still unmarred back.

"Hn. So if I mate you the fox comes with the package?" He asked and she nodded. He smirked. "Then I don't know if I want to, you I can handle, I wont have a fox calling me father."

"He'll call you whatever the hell I want him to call you, and you _will _mate me or you can find some other girl's bed to lay in." She growled at him, annoyed that he hadn't started yet. He placed one hand directly in front of her mouth.

"Onna, bite down on my hand, this is going to hurt." Hiei said and she hesitated only a moment before she complied.

By the time his name was written his blood was flowing down her chin and throat, pooling between her breasts. He painfully drew upon the healing ice powers that lay within him, healing her back and peeling away dead, burned skin. When she sat up and faced him, that blood was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen on her.

"Onna.." He murmured before beginning to lap his blood from her throat. "Gods..."

It would take them four days to leave the cave, though Hiei had to leave a few times to get food and water for his new mate, and it only took two days for Kurama to find them afterwards. Apparently Souta had been looking for his sister and sent Kurama to sniff them out. He could have interrupted them during those special mate bonding days, but decided it was better not to.

"So, Kagome, I'm assuming you wont be needing the pills your brother picked up for you." Kurama had snickered as the three made their way towards the shrine. Kagome and Hiei both flushed bright red before she began to giggle.

"No, actually, though I do think I'll have to find something for morning sickness soon." She grinned as Hiei blushed further. "Awe, Hiei, you can't be so embarrassed in public, you will have to be claiming your kids since I don't have a ring and all."

"..." He growled lightly before blurring away. Kagome and Kurama both chuckled, figuring the forbidden one was deeply embarrassed by the entire situation at the moment. They were headed up the steps when he reappeared, taking her hand and shoving a silver band on her finger, still slightly warm from being personally made by himself.

Hiei was soon trapped in a hug and a kiss, in public no less, though he struggled a bit to try to get away.

"Onna, get off!"

"Nope, I'm your wife slash mate now so get use to it!" She said, grabbing his hand. "Besides we've got to tell my family the news, and you've got to tell any guy that comes on to me that I'm taken!"

"And why can't you do that by yourself? Or even Kurama jump to the defense of my mate?" He asked and both of the two laughed. Kagome winked.

"It gives you an excuse to possibly hurt some ningen men, Hiei, didn't think you'd want to pass that up!" Kagome said, causing a positively evil smirk to fall onto his features.

"Hn."

Kurama chuckled, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It's too bad, and here I was thinking about trying to steal you away from him." He said playfully, earning a loud growl from Hiei. Kagome watched as Hiei lunged at the kitsune avatar, both of them landing on the top of the steps gracefully.

"What was that, fox?" Hiei snarled and Kurama laughed.

"Now I am positive you'll get as much attention in public as you want, Kagome, I say one thing and he's ready to kill me!" Kurama said before taking off towards the house and the safety Kagome's family provided. Hiei's growl echoed through the air before she latched onto his arm and giggled at him.

"Hiei, come on get ahold of yourself, you want to show my family you're the perfect mate, right?" She said as she pressed closer, grinning from ear to ear. "The sooner we get through the excitement, the sooner we can go to bed."

Hiei's scowl fell away and a devilish smirk came into place as he leaned closer. "Oh really?"

"I may even let you destroy a bra tonight..."

"Hn...."

"And we can bring out the chocolate mint truffles..."

"...onna shut up before I decide to take you right here."

"Okay, right, lets not mention the new outfit I bought a couple months ago..." She said, tearing away from him and running towards the house after Kurama.

"ONNA!" Hiei snarled, chasing after her, very _very _happy he had developed a certain amount of control over certain parts of his body since meeting her.


	12. All That Matters

I dont own IY or YYH.

------

_**All That Matters.  
**_

It doesn't matter anymore, none of it.

Because...

In that moment, in that small span of time....

I was needed.

I was happy. I was more than that, I had tears of joy running down my face.

_I need you._

It was, everything I had ever wanted to hear. I didn't need to hear his reasons, I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that he really, truly, needed me. He never lied to me before, he wouldn't start now, not when there was truly no need.

And yet, there he was, standing before me, panting as he fought to catch his breath.

_Don't...Don't leave me. I need you. I- I-_

He had searched frantically for the words, grabbing a hold of my hand, but, in the end, when that youkai attacked, I had fallen backwards into the well anyway.

And when I climbed out there was no young Hiei to greet me. My love, lost to time.

But, that's okay, because he had needed me, wanted me to stay by his side, and I'll forever cherish the memory. As days pass by, blurring together in a seemingly never ending cycle of boredom, I think back on him, our time together.

Our child that lay so innocently in my womb.

Had he known I was pregnant? Could a youkai sense that? Even though we had only been together a few weeks before I left, could it be he wanted us, wanted a family?

I wish I knew.

Slowly, I raise a hand to place it over the small bulge in my shirt, just barely showing at three months. Almost freezing as I sense something close by, something tainted, but not evil, I look around for the source.

A black cloaked figure steps out from around a corner, followed by a group, but I didn't even notice them at the time. I could only whisper one word as tears began to spring forth.

"Hiei?"

He holds out his hand, and I stumble forward, almost scared he'd leave. Is this how he felt, that day I had gone? This unshakable fear?

"Hiei!" I throw myself into his arms, and don't even bother acknowledging the three other's with him. "Hiei... Hiei!"

"Kagome..." He murmurs, burying his nose in my hair. He always did this when I came back from my time, only this time he had waited five hundred years to do so again. I didn't stop him when he nuzzled closer, licking my neck affectionately. "I told you."

I didn't understand, but didn't question him for now. For now, he needed to know. I grabbed his hand and placed it gently on my rounded belly.

"Hiei, meet our baby..."

"Our...baby..." He said in awe, pulling away to gape down at me, I smiled.

It was then that the second tallest of his group cleared his throat, his green eyes locking with mine. "Hiei, I didn't realize you had a mate."

Hiei and I both smirked. I was the one that spoke up. "Now, really, you didn't think he was gay, did you? I mean, you are pretty and all, but I'm afraid he's taken."

The man looked taken aback, his eyes widening as the others laughed at him loudly, even Hiei let out a chuckle.

"Kagome...The one you're teasing is Kurama, Shuuichi in public, the fool with the greased hair is Yusuke Urameshi, and the monkey in the back is Kazuma Kuwabara." Hiei said, smirking as Kuwabara bristled.

"What the hell did you call me, hamster legs?!"

I only laughed, still Hiei had yet to let go, both his hands on my stomach now. I could feel him sending energy into me body, something he did when I was low on my own power or exhausted. He must be worried about how well I could handle carrying his child, or how well the child could handle his blood.

"Are you hard on hearing or is your stupidity so great you must ask me to repeat myself?" Hiei asked, and I placed my hands on his.

"Now, no fighting, Hiei, you've got to meet my family. We can introduce your friends as well! And, of course, you have to see the house thats being built for me and the baby!" I said, referring to the home I was spending my inheritance from my father on. "Of course, now that I have you back it's you're home too."

"..." He smiled and one of his hands stroked my hair. He was happy, I could tell without him saying it. He rarely smiled so softly, so truly. Even before he had this dark taint in his aura, there was a feeling of a deeply pained past that just overwhelmed him. His only happiness, at first, had stemmed from killing, until...until he found something in me to smile about.

So long ago, I think what he had smiled about, in all truthfulness, was my inability to take care of myself. I always had been clumsy.

It was the first time I had seen that smile, but here it was, shining brightly, and in public no less.

"You want to know something, Hiei?" I ask as we start heading towards the shrine, Hiei's arm around my waist with his palm still on my stomach.

"Hn?"

I lay my head on his shoulder as we walk, enjoying the feel of him. "I need you too."

He stopped, causing me to stop as well, and I found myself in a bruising kiss. I almost didn't hear the cheering of his friends, or the soft chuckle that escaped his lips after he released me.

It was a good feeling, knowing he needed me then, and still does. And, still, it was an even better feeling knowing that he felt the same way, knowing I needed him.

Because, in the end, it's all that matters.

His happiness.


	13. RUN

Disclaimer: Don't own YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha! Stop rubbing it in already D:

Hiei gave a huff as Kagome grabbed his hand...in public. She had insisted they went out and did something together, he would have rather stayed at home with her, but he never could refuse her.

She had big blue puppy eyes from hell.

He was dead sure that if she pulled that on the dragon it'd stop killing and become her best friend. Sighing he allowed her to lead him down the street to a..hospital?

Why were they in a ningen medical facility?

Soon they were in the woman's health care-oh god.

He wanted to run now. Kurama warned him some women liked their men to come along to such...strange...appointments! If it weren't for the fact she had a death grip on his hand he WOULD have run. To jerk away meant getting on her bad side. To leave would make her angry. To try sneaking off would just make things worse!

They were heading inside!

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm here to see Doctor Schneider." Kagome said and to the receptionist, whom nodded. Soon he found himself sitting beside her in a waiting room.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" A nurse called. Again he was being drug. Into the back. Oh dear gods.

"Kagome, you're here for your test results?" The doctor asked and she nodded.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Hiei damn near feinted.


	14. INNOCENT! KITTY IS INNOCENT!

It was a cold, cold winter day when the author began writing the stories for the fanfiction contest going on in a forum she was a part of. She wrote and wrote, typing up small pages of stories just for the sake of winning a certain key chain with the Spirit Detectives in tuxedos. Oh, how wonderful it would be if she could just have that!

As she was typing up a lemon, a certain raven haired girl walks in and looks over her shoulder.

"What are you writing?" She asks as she reads.

_Grumbling about how a camera was probably not the best idea, Hiei did as Kagome wished and set it up anyway. Why would she want to record this anyway? Shrugging it off, he pressed record and turned back to see Kagome beginning to slowly undress. _

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome shrieks, immediately drawing the attention of her mate, Hiei.

Appearing suddenly, he holds his sword to the author's throat before turning his eyes on Kagome.

"What happened?" His eyes ask for him, and Kagome simply points to the computer. After a moment of staring at the computer, he turns back to Kagome, his eyes locked onto hers. "...what does it say?" He asks.

"YOU CAN'T READ?! I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU COULD READ!" The author exclaims in shock and Hiei snorts before repeating his question.

"What does it say, onna?" He asks Kagome again, and the woman had the grace to blush.

"I-It...says...." She reddened further, embarrassment rolling off her in waves.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I totally wasn't writing about that sex tape I found, noooo~" The author tries, only to want to face palm. She was never good in stressful situations.

"You WHAT?!" Hiei snarled and glared at Kagome. "I told you it wasn't a good idea!" He snapped and Kagome snorted.

"I'm not the one who's been watching it over and over." Kagome growled back, crossing her arms over her chest. "And why are you getting all snippy with ME? She's the one writing about us and probably posting these stories on some stupid fanfiction website!"

The author sweatdropped.

Hiei frowned. "Why?" He would understand sending such stories to people they knew, Kurama was always trying to find out about his and Kagome's love life, but posting on a site? That was just...odd.

"Well...Hiei...We're anime characters, people know about us. People want to read about us, write- oh god there's probably someone writing something about us somewhere right now! People could be spying on us from dawn to dusk! Or dusk to dawn for that matter! Oh my god!" Kagome gasped out in horror.

The author smiled as the sword was taken away from her throat. Then looked on in horror as it rose into the air and came down with a blinding speed to--

Error: The Author's Computer was destroyed and the story could not be completed as planned. Thank you for reading and Have a nice day! :)


	15. Birthday Blues

**Title: Birthday Blues**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: MadMiko(Because its Hiei~ lol)**

**Theme: Understanding**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any animes mentioned in this fic ~  
**

Kagome smiled as she watched Yukina walk away to get more tea ready. She really was very sweet. Upon hearing a love-struck voice she turned her head to look at Kuwabara.

"Our kids will be smart and beautiful..." Kuwabara said, smiling at his very...unrealistic dream. Kagome couldn't help but choke down the fact that Yukina was already secretly with someone else. It was hard keeping it from Kuwabara, but Yukina wished for no one to know, after all, she was breaking her people's number one rule...

"Not to mention imaginary..." Hiei said from his place against the wall. Kagome winced, knowing Hiei would be furious when he found out, too.

"What was that hamster legs?!" Kuwabara shouted as Yusuke laughed. Kurama remained silent, giving a small, knowing smile.

"Now, now you two, this isn't the time for fighting, after all, we're celebrating." Kagome said, taking up peace keeper in Kurama's place.

You couldn't blame him for wanting Kuwabara knocked around a bit, he was, after all, dating her.

"I don't see why we're even celebrating at all..." Hiei grumbled. Kagome knew why, he got like this every time she had a birthday. For him it wasn't a day for celebration, because she was ningen...it was more, for him at least, another year closer to her death.

What would he do when she was gone?

"That's mean, Hiei! I thought ya liked her! You two _are _still an item right?" Yusuke spoke up and Kagome smiled.

How would he react when he could no longer see that smile?

"We are, but it's fine, I understand." Kagome said as Yukina walked back into the room.

Would he even be able to move on at all when she was gone?

"It ain't right..." Kuwabara grumbled. Hiei gave a snort.

"It's not that he doesn't care, it's that he cares too much, isn't that right, Hiei?" Kurama said and Hiei let out a snarl.

No one understood how he felt on this matter, none of them _knew _how it felt.

"You understand _nothing!_" He snapped before disappearing from the room. Kagome sighed and looked towards Yukina, whom nodded in understanding. She, herself, had fears of Kurama dying early—no one knew if he'd end up with youkai lifespan or ningen, maybe he'd even have something in between—so she would probably be one of the best to talk to him at the moment.

Besides, it would be a nice change for the siblings to spend time together, not that Yukina knew they were siblings...

With a sigh, Kagome's eyes turned towards the window, staring out at the open sky. Birthdays...weren't always enjoyable for everyone.

* * *

AN:

This came from wondering what I'd do without my hubby it's a sad thought ...


	16. Angel

**Title: Angel**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: MadMiko for always being awesome and reviewing even though I haven't written her fav pairing in a while~ I loves ya~!**

**Theme: languages**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

**Warning: There will be words that aren't meant for you to know until the end of the fic, in which there are translations!**

She wasn't her normal self, she hadn't been in a while, she knew it, he knew it, but he didn't know _why. _

_Has he told you he loves you yet? _Yuka's voice echoed in Kagome's head several times, coming back to echo some more at the most...inconvenient times.

_She'd _told him she loved _him. _But, never, ever, had he said anything in return.

Not that she doubted him at all, he obviously felt _something _or he would have never asked her to become his _simjang. _Normally one would have asked him immediately what that word had meant, Kagome didn't. She simply took it to mean girlfriend, though she _did _respond with 'does this mean you want to-to date me?' To which he responded with, 'if you want to put it that way.'

Of course, now that she thought about it, with all the sexual tension that had been wavering between them, almost since they met, they had some how ended up in bed three days after he asked that. She almost wondered if that was all he really wanted sometimes, but dismissed the thought when she thought about the time he had actually bothered to get her a present—a necklace with a beautiful little pearl-like jewel.

It oddly reminded her of a flame trapped inside a tiny blue Shikon no Tama.

Hiei, himself, was the only one among the spirit detective team, other than their demi-god boss, Koenma-sama, who knew of her...adventures.

Though, she had a feeling that Kurama guy knew something too, he felt too similar to a certain silver fox that had once took the Shikon no Tama—without her realizing she might add—only to give it back because of the trouble it caused him.

He was trying to make a name for himself, but making _too _many enemies was just foolish.

Rounding a corner, Kagome paused when she heard voices.

"So, you're this mysterious Hiei-kun of Kagome's." _That _was most _definitely _Eri. Talking to _Hiei. _

"She needs to tell us where she finds all these cute guys..." Ayumi said before, Kagome was sure, waving a hand and continuing. "So, has she talked to you about the problem?"

Kagome covered her mouth with a hand, muffling the gasp that came out. Why would she even say something like that?!

"Hn." A noncommital answer, very Hiei, but she just knew that Hiei'd be pretty annoyed by these girls soon.

"So she has? That's good, and if you're still here that's even better news! It's about time! You two have been dating for, like, half a year already!" Eri said and Kagome was positive that he'd be curious now.

"I'm going to get Kagome, wait here." Well, that was very polite...for Hiei.

"....onnasannin'yorebakashimashii ..." Hiei grumbled as he rounded the corner and crossed his arms at the slightly giggling woman in front of him. "Your friends are waiting." He said as she began walking past him. "And I expect an explanation for her question earlier."

She blushed lightly and waved a hand. "It's nothing, Hiei.."

As she rounded the corner Hiei narrowed his eyes. That smile she gave him was completely fake, looks like he'd have to confront her about her behavior as of late. After all, she should be able to tell him anything.

His eyes softened. He must have upset her in some way, recently, and she was too soft-hearted to say anything.

Almost an hour later Kagome found herself waving goodbye to her friends. "Bye! Be safe!"

"Kagome." The way he said her name _demanded _attention. She slowly turned her head and smiled at Hiei.

"Yes, Hiei?"

Hiei frowned at the fake smile on her face. "You're acting odd."

Kagome blinked, blushed, and looked away. "It's nothing, Hiei..."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me. Talk, onna." Hiei said, walking forward, causing her to take steps backwards. Soon, she found herself trapped against the wall of the entry way.

"I-It's...just something the girls said, that's all." She said quickly before trying to make a move to leave.

"Baka onna, if that were all there was to it you wouldn't have been like this for the past few _weeks _now." Hiei snarled, shoving her roughly against the wall, pinning her up off the ground with his own body by a couple inches.

"They asked if you told me you-you..." She mumbled, pausing to gulp in her nervousness.

"If I _what _onna?" Hiei asked, nipping lightly at her collarbone.

"I-Ifyoutoldmeyoulovedme." She hurried, out hoping he didn't hear.

"Baka onna." He murmured before his lips grazed her neck. "Miluji te."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, but he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Je t'aime." His tongue shot out of his mouth and down the side of her neck, tracing over her pulse and touching her collarbone just before it slipped back in.

"Hiei, I don't understand..."

"S' agapo." His hand pulled down the top of her shirt and bra.

She gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Hiei, what are you--?"

"Taim I' ngra leat." His breath brushed against her skin before his lips met the rose tinted skin of her nipple. "Ti amo." He whispered just as he took it into his mouth, giving it a small, gentle bite.

"Aishiteru." He said and she froze. Her eyes teared up and her arms wrapped around his head, pulling her into her breasts.

"Aishiteru, Hiei. Kimi wo ai shiteru." She said as a tear of pure joy ran down her face. When Hiei looked up at her, with those teary eyes and that bright smile, he swore he heard even the Jagan Eye whispering in the back of his head, "_Angel._"

Immediately, he found the thought humorous. A youkai and a tenshi. Opposite forces, just as the elements within him were, yet they were so attracted to each other, so perfect together...

He suddenly began wondering, just as his lips pressed against hers in a heated kiss, what their children would look like...

* * *

_Translations _

_Simjang "Heart" in korean_

_Miluji te "I love you" in czech_

_Je t'aime "I love you" in french_

_S' agapo "I love you" in greek_

_Taim I' ngra leat "I love you" in irish_

_Ti amo "I love you" in italian_

_Aishiteru and Kimi wo ai shiteru "I love you" in japanese_

_onnasannin'yorebakashimashii "when women gather it gets noisy" a saying in japanese_

_Baka "stupid" or "moron" in japanese_

_Onna "woman" or "female" in japanese_

_Baka Onna or Baka no Onna "stupid woman" in japanese_


	17. You break it you buy it!

**Title: Broken**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: MYSELF because I totally inspired myself with a random Hiei/Kagome drawing XD  
**

**Theme: You break it you Buy it~~  
**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

**Warning: I didn't edit this at ALL and it was written in like two minutes. sorry it's so short, but it was all from a small drawing I doodled...so yeah~~~  
**

"You DO know the phrase, right?" Kagome snapped at him as she grabbed the white scarf around his neck, dragging him out of the house.

"What the hell?! Baka onna, what do you want?!"

"You break it you buy it, Hiei!" She growled out, glaring at him. He snarled at her in both confusion and anger as he stumbled backwards, trying to keep from falling and making himself look like an idiot.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about, onna?! I haven't broken a damn thing!" He shouted, squirming to try to loosen her grip. "Now get _off!_"

"Not a damn thing, huh?!" She yelled, jerking him backwards and practically throwing him into the ground. By the time he looked up he was too startled to respond.

She had tears in her eyes.

What.

The.

Hell?!

"Not a god damn thing?!" She questioned, her aura blazing. "You broke s-something very, _very _precious to me and you say _you didn't break a damn thing?!_"

"What the fuck did I do?!"

"_YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY YOU JERK!!!"_

Blink.

Blink blink.

"So, you're telling me to pay for it _how? _I can't exactly give it _back _you know..." Hiei grumbled, blushing as he turned his eyes away. "And you didn't exactly try stopping me...still haven't tried stopping me..."

He was...very confused.

"Break the barrier, buy a pregnancy test, jerk." Kagome growled out. Hiei's eyes widened.

"You mean you could be..."

Nod.

"And I could be..."

"Are."

"....Oh."

"OH?!"

Hiei just had to wonder if her hormones were already going a bit insane...she was particularly moody....

"I could be pregnant and all you say is 'Oh.' ?!" Kagome yelled before the tears began to fall. "Y-You don't even care!!!" With that she let out a frighteningly sorrowful wail and ran back towards the house. Hiei cursed and ran after her.

Of course he cared, damn it, he'd been kind of _hoping _for an excuse to _keep _her without going through all that ningen mushy shit...A small smile formed on his face just as he caught her in his arms. She was going to be _his. Forever._


	18. Pest

**Title: Pest**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: KIBASIN for she is living with me and inspires me to draw anime men nude. Yes. Anime P3n!S has been drawn. Several times! Lol. AND for MadMiko, whom I hope was totally in a writing mood after seeing Hiei aka Napoleon Bonerhard XD **

**Theme: Leave **

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

**Warning: OMG this turned out depressing for a majority of the poor fic. But yeah, its totally an update, yo.**

Hiei's brow twitched as she turned towards him. Just a few moments ago she had been fine, then she had some how, some way, felt his presence before the others, even Kurama. Still, it had been a few minutes after he had entered the room.

It always happened this way. He'd enter and observe her easily interact with the others. She'd then notice and tense, alerting the rest. She'd then...

He watched as, just as usual, she turned around to face him and give an awkward smile. "G-good m-morning, Ja-Jaganshi-k-kun." She stuttered.

"It's evening, fool." He said, turning his nose up in slight disgust. She was pathetic, so skittish, but only so around him. Normally this would have made his ego swell, being feared, but at this time, no, with this _baka onna _he was just irritated with it. He didn't quite understand why, himself, but he rationalized that this irritation was simply because he hated her very presence.

Or, that was what he told himself.

"S-so it is! I've...I've got to...got to get back home..." She stammered out, her face bright red at her blunder.

It had been this way for the last five months, ever since they had first met. Anytime she was around him she'd turn into this weak little girl that couldn't make out one sentence without a stutter.

Rolling his eyes he leaned against the wall, ignoring the chuckles that came from his comrades. He had never understood their sense of humor, anyway.

_Kagome smiled brightly as Kurama handed her a black rose. How odd it was for him to give a girl something other than a generic red rose, this one even had a bit of white staining the petals. Such a rare flower, obviously carefully crafted by himself. _

"_Thank you, Kurama-kun." She had told him, looking down at the rose with a soft expression and a sweet smile. "I'll definitely treasure this..."_

"_I know you will, Kagome-chan. When will y-" He stopped as he saw Kagome tense, it was the obvious sign. "Ah, Hiei!" Kurama said with a chuckle as she bowed and rushed off, bright red and eyes wide._

He sneered as he remembered the scene. She'd obviously accepted such a _special _gift from Kurama, one that was _precious _to her. He'd refrained from asking, but had been curious over the mischievous look that was on the fox's face.

Irritated beyond belief that he was dwelling on her, he decided to leave Yusuke's birthday bash—he hadn't wanted to really attend such a trivial thing anyway. It wasn't until minutes later his cell phone—something that was forced upon him by Kurama, even though he was the only one that called—rang loudly.

He answered it, nearly snarling. He knew Kurama would try to get him back to the damn party. "What the hell do you want?" He asked as soon as it was at his ear.

"H-Hiei?" A soft voice asked and Hiei stopped in mid-step. How had she gotten his number? "Hiei...ar-are you there?" She asked and he heard her cough, had she been sick?

"What is it, onna?" He responded and heard her sniffle.

"I kn-know y-you don't l-like me, b-but he s-said I should call..." She coughed again at this time. Was she throwing up? He wasn't exactly sure. "...call if-if I needed...help." Her voice was getting faint, he noticed, looking around and trying to pin point her aura. If there had been a demon she would have flared up. He sensed nothing. Did they kidnap her?

"Where are you?"

"...I'm...I'm in an alley...close to...to the shrine..." She was able to get out before he heard her choke. "Please...please find me..." She was crying now. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

He sighed as he kept the cell phone open, close to his ear, but not quite listening. He'd just have to make sure she kept talking to him until he found her. He disappeared into the night, only a blur as he explored each alley closest to the shrine, then spreading his search. It wasn't long until he found her.

Near by, a ningen man lay on his side...in a pool of his own blood. Hiei's eyes widened as he turned to her, taking in her appearance. In the low light it was hard to see, especially after having gone through the bright lights of the street, but now that he'd gotten use to the lighting he could see her clearly.

The dark sweater she had been wearing at the party was torn and bloody, most of it near the man. She had tried to save him, he realized. Her bra was being held together in front by her hand, and a shallow cut ran between her breasts. Her skirt's waist band was torn, and if she wasn't sitting down, he was sure it would just fall off.

In fact, by the looks of it, it probably had, she had tried to put it back on for modesty's sake.

Bruises were around her arms, and on her face. There was a distinct pattern of finger prints on her cheek, she had been held far too harshly...

As he took in the bruises, he also noticed the expression on her face, still staring at the dead man. Tears ran down her face and her pupils were only pinpoints. Slowly, she turned to him.

"I-I di-didn't mean too...Hojo was drunk...He-he just...never...got over me...and...and..." She couldn't finish as she curled into herself, letting out a silent scream. Hiei strode forward slowly—she had probably almost been raped, or even...no he couldn't smell evidence of that... , he didn't want to scare her. He knew experiences like this tended to have side effects.

Kneeling down, he placed a hand on her head, careful to keep distance between them as he stroked her hair. "Lets get you home, Kagome." He murmured and she nodded, trying to stand. As expected the skirt began to fall, but he was quick to catch it and keep it in place. She didn't jump as he expected her too, but instead moved closer to him, forcing him to wrap his arm around her in the process.

"I-I didn't know...I didn't know what else to-to do..."

Hiei nodded, and using slow movements he picked her up bridal style. "Quiet." He murmured before he took off, and within seconds they were in her room. She wouldn't let him leave—even as she changed, she had slowly gotten to her bathroom and changed with privacy, but looked panicked when she returned. Grasping his hand in hers, touching his arm as they talked, she always maintained physical contact with him, as if she were scared he'd disappear on her.

He was going to leave when he had forced her in bed, but, yet again, she grasped his hand. "Don't leave...please don't leave." This was the first time, ever, she was able to get any sort of sentence out without stuttering.

He couldn't find it within himself to leave her like this. While she lay tucked under the thick blanket, he lay on top of it, beside her. She never released his hand, and he, some how, found that when he stroked her hair she would calm down. Whether if it was from a panic attack, flashes of recent memories, or nightmares, he'd be able to sooth her.

Kurama had shown up, after a prod from him through their telepathic link, but as soon as he did Kagome went into full blown hysteria.

Apparently she wouldn't be able to see the fox for a while.

Quickly, he rushed the fox away and asked him to dispose of any evidence that Kagome was at the crime scene...and to keep the man's soul quiet about how he died...

Kagome, like them, was under Reikai law...if it was found she killed a ningen, be it an accident or not, she would be punished, probably even imprisoned or become caged into debt...as he and Kurama had. He felt he had to protect her from that. Protect her from Koenma, and, now, possibly the others for a while.

The night went by, and Hiei had to explain, quietly while Kagome slept, why he was there to the woman's mother. The news itself was terrifying, but the elder woman understood that he was there to take care of her daughter, nothing more.

Kagome didn't wake for hours, sleeping nearly the entire day away. As evening fell, she woke to find herself clinging to a sleeping fire apparition's clothes, her leg thrown over his waist and her right hand seemed to have found it's way under his cloak. She pulled back abruptly, embarrassed, and wondered why he was there for a moment.

Then the memories hit her, hard. Tears welled up and before she could stop it she was crying again. The sound of her soft whimpers woke Hiei from his slumber and he quickly sat up, pulling her into an embrace. "Quiet." He commanded, and she listened. "Go shower, dinner is almost ready."

Kagome shook her head, her face buried in his shirt and he sighed.

"I won't be leaving any time soon, onna, go take a shower."

"Come with me?" She asked and Hiei shook his head.

"Onna, I'll be in the bathroom, but I will _not _come with you into the shower." He said and she hesitated, a blush forming on her cheeks before she nodded.

He had stood there awkwardly, his back turned and his eyes finding a particularly interesting dried black and white rose laying beside the sink in a small plastic case. It seemed she really did cherish the plant, too bad she was too skittish to get anywhere near Kurama now. He almost sneered at the thought. How was it she was so skittish of Kurama now, and not himself? Wasn't she scared of him before this happened?

He listened as she finished drying herself, and stiffened as she came close to him, placing a hand on his arm for a small moment before dressing. Sighing when she finished, he turned to give her a piece of his mind, why had she jumped from being scared of him to not? Especially after something like this?

Before he could say anything she had his hand in hers and was leaning her forehead on her shoulder. He sighed and calmed down. She didn't need to be yelled at and interrogated, not now.

"I thought you were afraid of me." He said softly, and she shook her head. A blush had spread across her face, over her ears and down her neck. "Then why have you always-?"

"Go-gomen...I just..." She let go of his hand, and stood up, supporting her own weight. "I...I...I just always...liked you...a lot..." Her eyes were closed, her face tilted downwards.

She expected him to leave.

Hiei, himself, was shocked at this news and he froze. After a moment his mind was able to piece everything together. She...had been too nervous around him...because she'd had...feelings like _that _for him?

But...she'd been like that since their very first meeting...

"Since when?" He asked and Kagome looked up, a bit shocked. When her eyes met his it was as if he was reliving their first meeting. Her face slowly heated up, her eyes widened as much as possible, her pupils grew and almost took over the blue of her eyes, and she began choking on her own words before her head dropped and she was staring at her hands.

"F-February... Si-sixteenth..." She said. Hiei was quick to do the calculations in his head, and it was the day they met. She remembered the exact date. He sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he felt his own cheeks heat.

How had he not noticed? He glanced over to her, and realized he was just leaving her hanging, probably crushing what little precious hope she had clung to. He walked forward and grabbed the dried rose.

"Than what about the _fox?_" He asked her, and she blinked, looking up at the rose. She smiled and reached out for it. He let her take it from his hands and she held it up next to him. "I..I told him I..I liked your hair..." She whispered, and Hiei, for the first time, noticed the white around the edges of the petals had formed a star-burst pattern, must similar to the one he naturally sported.

This only helped to deepen his blush. He'd never had a girl that had actually fallen for him before, plenty that tried to use him, or plenty he'd used, truthfully, but never one that had actually truly cared for him in this way. He sighed and brought her into his arms, careful of the rose. That fox was a bastard, he knew what he'd been thinking all this time. He'd have to pay him a visit when he had time, right now he had to tend to Kagome.

"We'll talk about it _after _you're over the current situation. Now isn't the time to try to rush into a relationship—it would probably doom it to failure should you do that." He said and lead her out of the bathroom. "I'm going to bring your dinner up, I don't want you panicking when you see your family."

Kagome stiffened, grabbing his arm and very childishly held his arm trapped in her own. "D-Don't leave..."

Hiei sighted and turned to her, slowly he herded her to her bed and sat her down. He tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes. "I'll protect you, just trust me." He said quietly and watched as the usual blush showed up, lightened, then watched as her eyes took on that same soft look she had given the rose.

"Hai." She said and placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling him close. He allowed her to do as she wanted, and was baffled as she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Slowly, he became use to it and closed his own eyes, a hand caressing her hair and the other resting on her lower back.

Everything would be fine now, he figured. Everything would work out, in the end, and maybe, in this skittish kitten, he'd find a strong, capable mate.

He smiled softly. No, he wanted something in between; a mate that could both protect, yet be protected. Looking down at her, remembering the story of her past, he figured that's exactly what she was.

He chuckled as a thought crossed his mind. She was still irritating, but she was a welcome little pest. _His _little pest, even if their relationship wouldn't officially start until she was healed, she, from this day forward, was his.


	19. Not Happening!

**Title: Not Happening!**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: All you reviewers whom care to actually review, I love you all!**

**Theme: Impossible!**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

"It's just not something that's...y'know...askable!" Kagome spouted out as Kurama walked beside her, patiently nodding his head.

"It's simply not that easy to ask, Kagome, especially face to face, but it certainly is … askable." He said, almost wincing at the 'word.'

"It's definitely not! It's just _not _possible for me to just go up to him and ask if he-he'd like to-to go out with me! I mean, he probably thinks 'going out' means just...hanging out, because you and the rest 'go out' all the time, but not like...like _that._"

Kurama sighed. "Kagome, if you want to ask him in a way he understands, you could look up how fire youkai and ice youkai mating rituals go." Youko within him chuckled at this, leaving Kurama very confused.

Kagome flushed bright red at this point. "I-I just can't d-do that!" She managed before putting her hands to her cheeks. "Fire youkai...i-if a female wants a male...she-she touches herself _there _with him _watching. _And Ice Youkai don't really have a mating ritual that _asks _a male...they ritualistically hunt down ice-elemantal youkai males of all kinds, trap them, and...well...um...dominate them...then leave them..."

Kurama choked and flushed at the very thought before sending a mental glare towards Youko for not informing him. "Well, it looks like you'll just have to ask him, won't you?"

"It's _impossible _for me to ask him, and-and he's not just going to randomly ask me! What's he going to do, randomly show up and hand me a flower?" Kagome hissed quietly, hoping Hiei's hearing wasn't _as _good as Inuyasha's, just as they reached the steps up to the shrine, this is where he always left her, as Hiei was always waiting at the top of the steps. "Whatever, I'll think about it, see you tomorrow, Kurama."

"Good night, Kagome, I'll be by in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, this whole bodyguard business is beginning to piss me off..." She grumbled before turning and heading up. Hiei wasn't waiting, as he normally did, but Kagome shrugged it off. There were days he preferred to watch from the Goshinbaku, which meant he was definitely out of hearing range. She hoped.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by, causing her to press a hand to her skirt and the other to her hair. When the random breeze died down, also all of a sudden, she realized there was something pressed between her hand and her hair. Bringing it down, with only a little trouble with some hair tangling itself around her fingers, she realized exactly what it was.

A flower.

Looking around, she saw no sign of Hiei, or anyone. Blushing brightly, she smiled happily at the flower and held it to her chest before racing up to her room, where she proceeded to squeal happily and flop onto her bed, all while staring at the flower.

It was bright red—like his eyes—with some pretty purple speckling near the center. It was shaped a lot like a star lily, Kagome's favorite flower, but the colors suggested it was something completely different. Uncaring, Kagome rolled onto her back and smelled the flower happily. It was a while before she decided to press it into a book, to keep it forever.

While her back was turned, Hiei entered her room and sat on her bed, legs crossed indian style, and his arms behind him, supporting him as he watched her press the flower into a book, which she had carefully chosen.

The book itself was black with the words 'A Rogue of my Own' on the cover. He lifted a brow at the title, but watched as she placed it back on the shelf, wedged between many, many more romance novels. He could never understand her fascination with them. They were hardly worth reading, much less spending money on...

She turned towards him and gasped, flushing bright red.

He smirked at her. "Impossible? Baka onna." He said and she smiled shyly. Seeing she wasn't moving from her spot, he sighed and shot forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her flush against him. She blushed prettily.

"Now, about that first mating ritual..." He purred out and her embarrassment suddenly disappeared, making way for anger.

"Y-You _pervert!" _She yelled in his ear, smacking him hard. Or, trying. He had seen this coming and was across the room, chuckling. He did love how cute she was when she was pissed. He moved again, just as she threw a punch at him. And the aggression, it was very...attractive. He liked this side of Kagome, demanding and unafraid.

It wasn't long before he got frustrated enough to pin her to the wall, taking her lips with his own in a heated kiss. She responded wonderfully, melting into him and kissing him back.

He knew they wouldn't go farther than this, not for a while at least, Kagome wasn't that bold. Now that, that was impossible.

He felt her hands slide into his cloak, and up his shirt.

...Okay...so maybe it wasn't _that _impossible...


	20. Enemy

**Title: Enemy**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: KibaSin whom is totally doing an amv I wanted her to do XD  
**

**Theme: What if your loved one became the enemy of the world?**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

"You don't understand, Hiei." Kurama started and Hiei snarled at them through clenched teeth.

"I understand perfectly, Kurama, you're saying Kagome, _my mate, _is a danger to ningenkai and makai because of something she can't help. You're saying we need to _kill _my _mate._"

Yusuke's fists clenched. "You've noticed the changes yourself, Hiei, she's _changing _into _that. She is the enemy now." _

Hiei let out a loud growl at Yusuke, his skin taking on a green hue. "You wouldn't be saying this shit if it was Keiko, would you Yusuke."

"..." Yusuke silently fumed, glaring at Hiei. He was right, Yusuke knew that, it wasn't fair to him, or her, but it had to be done.

"If Yusuke wouldn't, it's our job to come in and do it for him, Hiei. Just as Yusuke must do for you." Kurama tried to reason, but he watched as Hiei began to sprout eyes along his arms.

"You'll not come near her."

"Near who?" A soft voice asked as two girls rounded the corner. Keiko and Kagome.

"KEIKO GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yusuke shouted, jumping up and throwing a fist at Kagome, only to have it blocked by Hiei.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko cried out as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wh-what!" Kagome was able to force out as Hiei shoved her to the side, out of the way of Kurama's whip.

In a flash, Hiei had Kagome in his arms and they were gone. Kagome couldn't speak at the speeds he ran, and her eyes dried anytime she opened them, all she could do was curl into his chest and breathe the best she could as he took her away from the danger of his own friends.

"H-Hiei what's going on?" She asks as he finally finds a place to stop. "Why did they attack me like that? They've never tried hurting us before..."

"Koenma's noticed the pregnancy is effecting you negatively already, Kagome. He fears you'll turn into something that doesn't exist." He said carefully, refusing to put her down. "He wants us to kill you. He sent Kurama and Yusuke to convince _me _to help them."

Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed onto his shirt. "He's saying I'll turn into the _dark phoenix_? He think's I'm going to destroy everything? _Because I'm pregnant_?" She asks in whispered words and he nods.

"When...When the dragon entered you...When our child was conceived...it began to taint the jewel, I don't know what will happen." He pressed his lips to her forehead as tears welled up in her eyes. "Even if the world turns against you, I'll protect you. Even if you turn evil..." He smirks a little at this. "Well, I'll just have to fall back into old habits."

Kagome let out a little hiccup as she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Hiei."

Hiei pressed his face into her hair, holding her tightly. "They'll never even touch you, or the brat." Hiei swore, staring straight into Kurama's eyes as he waited in the forest. Kurama had a pained look on his face as he lifted a hand, sending the surrounding plants after them. Hiei easily evaded the attack that hadn't even been close to meant to kill, and he heard the plants whispers.

_Run. Run. Don't look back. Don't stop. Run...find shelter in Youko's forest. Run._

Hiei knew Kagome could hear it too, for her sobbing grew uncontrollable as she whispered thank yous to the wind._  
_


	21. Circus

**Title: Circus**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: KibaSin because she totally is creeped out by the song that I used to write this XD**

**Theme: Dark Circus**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

The doctor was so happy, so very happy to have found this boy. This boy...he would be the star attraction...he was so happy. This boy...all he needed was chains.

This girl...she was too perfect...but she was a beauty...

These children...they looked so alike...

This boy...he was so wild...wouldn't it be fun to see him like...

Hiei watched as the 'twins' came in, laughing and singing. Rin was smiling, a twitching forced smile, and her 'brother' Kohaku flung flowers as she sang, no longer able to speak.

_Come to the woods_

_There is a circus _

_Visit the ring master_

_With large eyes, he's ten meters tall _

True, the man had seemed very tall to the children, they were only children after all. Hiei looked towards the back of the tent, where the man stood in the darkness, his glasses glinting in the low light that was allowed. His eyes turned back to the entrance where he saw two performers—they could no longer speak by the time he was captured—dancing and smiling with odd triple jointed legs and scarred faces.

Their smiles, too, twitched. None here could truly smile anymore.

_They smile, all just for you_

_And their shape is so very strange _

_The dark wood circus_

_Come and join the fun_

He listened as the song continued, opening his third eye to give the on lookers a show. The Jagan glowed prettily enough, but it didn't probe any minds, not with _her _around. His eyes glowed red and he showed off a twisted smile as he struggled against his chains, seemingly trying to get to his food that lay sloppily in the corner, far away from where he could reach.

_She'd _slide it to him after the show, he knew.

_There is one with two heads_

Rin's voice sang out as she and Kohaku bowed, their bodies having been stitched together, making them look like conjoined twins. Deformed. Miraculous. Hideous. Beautiful. Sad. Splendid. The audience didn't know, they didn't realize this 'Halloween' show was truth. They sang in hopes for someone to come save them.

_See the deformed Diva_

The diva stepped out into a blue spotlight as her voice sang out, her face covered in a mask that was sloppily sewn to her skin. The audience thought it was fake, the way her knees bent backwards, causing her to stand much like a bird.

The dear doctor thought it was fitting, after all, she was Kagome. Kagome, Kagome...Bird in the cage...

_The blue beast that likes to eat things only cold_

The young boy, a small youkai child that had mastered the ice elements, was bound in a straight jacket, and had had is eyes gouged out. The doctor was 'kind' enough to blind fold him. He would smile that twitching smile as he ate for the audience.

_Does anyone wish me to live?_

_Is my body just that undesirable?_

_Why do you stare like that? _

_At this face that is rotting..._

Again it was Kagome's voice, and Hiei felt his heart clench.

_It hurts, it hurts, and it can't be helped_

_She said_

_Yet, still, we continue this circus,_

_Forever_

Hiei sang his part, though it sounded mocking, it held truth to it. A truth they knew all too well. Until they found someone with an extremely intelligent mind, they would be stuck here. Until they died. He watched as her hand slipped into his cage, reaching for his touch. Once, his chains had been long enough for her to do so, but the doctor hadn't liked that.

_Its so fun! Its so fun! _

_The dark woods circus_

_With rotting fruit_

_To rot your eyes_

Touya sang this part, and a bloody tear ran down his cheek. The doctor would be mad he cried in front of the audience. The audience, though, was too dense. They came here for the scare, it was legendary.

_I want to die, _

_I want to die,_

_Just to escape from here!_

_Its impossible to think and feel, _

_Deep in the dark of the woods_

Kagome sang, still reaching for him, though by now she had fallen to her knees, most likely hurting the fragile limbs as she fell. Her beautiful dress—she was the diva after all—hid the legs the doctor had destroyed and she looked like a normal person...with a mask sewn to her face.

Still, she was beautiful.

_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure_

_To crawl on the illuminated street with paper and lanterns_

_Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street_

_This child has to cower alone_

Rin's voice echoed as she gently reached over and touched Kohaku's face. Kohaku smiled weakly, but everyone knew. He was dying. He could no longer fight off the fact that Rin's body was stronger than his, soon his life would be sucked away and she'd be left with a half. Soon, she would follow.

_I guess the shadows reach long_

_But the friends that talk have their waists aligned_

_You are later and before and by yourself_

_Oh you're here You're here!_

They all sang this together, it felt like they were remembering, back when they were found by the doctor. Hiei, unlike the others, was simply captured while he was wounded. The others were trapped by the circus. He got one every year, most of them didn't survive.

Lucky them.

_Drop by and see him_

_Drop by and see him_

_Drop by to the dark woods_

_It's fun!_

Rin sang the final lyrics on her own, and the crowd began to file out, except one horrified looking individual with red hair. His look of terror melted away as he smiled and laughed, though. Soon, he was making his way to the stage to greet Kagome and Hiei.

"I'd like to talk to the head of this little place, if you'd be so kind." The red head said and Kagome just laughed bitterly.

"Oh, I bet you would." She turned her eyes to him as she stood, showing her deformed legs. "Yes, you'd end up just like me, so pretty and deformed, singing for the crowd. Yes, yes, you'd give him plenty reason to get rid of me."

Hiei growled at the red head. "Run." He whispered, but it was too late, the doctor was there.

"What pretty hair you have, it reminds me of fire..."

The man ran his hand through his hair and he smiled. "Why, thank you, I've always enjoyed my hair." His hair swished and he seemed to have fun combing his fingers through it. "I've been complimented on it for several years."

"I see, I see, now, what would you like to talk to me about? I'm sure you'd like to come back into my office and-"

"Oh my!" The red head suddenly exclaimed, looking past the doctor's shoulder. The doctor looked back to see the two nameless performers.

"Yes, yes, those two are quite the-what the?"

Vines wrapped around the doctor, tying him to the ground, as others made their way to the chains that bound Hiei. More unlocked Touya's cell.

Soon, a crowd of deformed being stood around the dear doctor, and they all took turns breaking his bones until there was none left to break but his spine and skull.

Kagome took that opportunity to break his spine, carefully so he was left paralyzed, but still very much alive.

Hiei burned his face, smiling as the skin peeled and cracked.

The red head stood and watched with a morbid smile. "Come, I know someone who'll, at the very least, find you comfortable homes. My name is Kurama."

Hiei lifted Kagome in his arms and carried her as the group followed the man.

Kurama took them straight to a god...Koenma. Koenma returned them all to their original forms, except Hiei, whom was already a 'freak' to begin with. His eye may have been implanted, but he liked it that way.

In return, they'd all work under him, to keep things like this from happening ever again.

Kagome looked down at her legs, _her _legs. Though Hiei still held her, she saw they were...normal. Her hands touched her face and she cried. She was back to normal again. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He had been the only one of the group, other than the two unnamed ones, that had seen her this way.

Normal.

Human.

The others were examining their bodies as well, and Kohaku was crying on Rin. He had known he was dying. He was scared, but helpless.

It came as a surprise when Kagome suddenly yanked Hiei's hair, forcing him to look back at her. Her lips were on his, and he understood.

They had loved each other silently for a long time now, years upon years. Since she was only a young girl of twelve. He realized, suddenly, how much she'd filled out since then. She was a woman now. Had that many years truly passed? She must be in her twenties now...

He stopped thinking as soon as her tongue swept across his lips. With a hunger that had gone unsatisfied for years, he tasted her mouth eagerly.

They'd experienced much together, but now they'd experience so much more. Away from that horrid place, that dark circus...


	22. Sometimes

**Title: Sometimes**

**Pairing: Hiei/Kagome**

**For: ME! BWAHAHAHA! Naw, this is for everyone who was creeped out by the last one LOL.**

**Theme: Never Alone**

**By: o0KittyBlue0o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned in any of my fanfics. **

There were times Hiei was just gone for several weeks at a time, and she could no longer tag along with the spirit detective group to the Makai. It was too dangerous, for now.

Sometimes, she felt incredibly lonely without him there, often she would stare out the window of their home and wonder if he missed her. Sometimes, when he eventually came home, she'd ask, worried he'd one day say no. It was always a yes.

At this thought she giggled at herself. She could be a bit silly, sometimes. She knew he'd never say no, he loved her. She knew that and had known it for the past couple years now. Still, that didn't seem to matter on days she felt excessively lonely.

She smiled as she felt a small nudge and placed her hand on her lower abdomen. Looking down at her swollen stomach, her eyes softened. She was never really alone, right now, after all their son would be right with her. Her eyes teared up and she smiled broadly.

She couldn't wait to tell Hiei the sex of the baby.


	23. I Missed You

I Missed You

HeKa

I don't own anything!

For: Madmiko! I'll check out the forums here soon :D

Kagome gasped as his lips fell to her neck, nibbling, sucking, _licking. _She felt her cheeks burn as he pressed himself against her, and was almost scared.

Almost.

She didn't know who he was, but, he touched her carefully, gently. As if he _knew _her.

"I finally found you." He whispered, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. She let out sounds she had no idea she could make as he ground himself against her.

"I-I...stop...who _are _you?" She whimpered out, grabbing his shoulders as he froze. "I...I'm confused and..you're scaring me..." She said as he let her down. She had suddenly been rushed into this alley, but he didn't feel...evil. She knew he was a demon, though.

She watched as his glowing red eyes widened. "Shit. I...did not expect this."

"Mister youkai?"

He smirked. Fuck it. She was going to meet him anyway, knowing him before hand wouldn't change much. In fact, it should intrigue him more.

"Hiei. Apparently you haven't met me yet."

Kagome blinked before catching on. "You knew me 500 years ago, didn't you?"

His smirk was absolutely evil looking. "Oh, I know you. Your taste, your smell..." He leaned in closer, surrounding her as his tongue shot out, licking his lips. "Kagome, you're lucky I need to leave you a virgin for my own sake."

Kagome blushed. "Y-you and I..." She gulped. "Did...it?"

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. His lips pressed to her temple. "I've missed you."

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him. "I wish I knew..."

"You will."

"You love me."

"Hai."

Kagome smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. She had just been wondering if she would find love, after all, she had only just realized she had fallen out of love with InuYasha. She couldn't wait.


	24. For You

Finding You

A/N For MadMiko, whom is incredibly supportive with pretty much all my work :D I really need to write more HeKa for her :D

Part 2: For You(This is a Follow up to I Missed You)

Hiei had taken her home, following her directions and memorizing the area. He wouldn't be losing her again anytime soon. He had set her down on the bed, and had every intention of leaving...but he couldn't bring himself to.

And so, he situated himself behind her, wrapping her in his arms, and surrounding her with his legs.

She leaned into him, knowing he wouldn't harm her. "So, how do we meet?" She asked and he snorted.

"You're not getting any more information on the past from me, baka onna. If I want this to happen I must let it run its course." Hiei said, nipping at her ear lightly in punishment.

Kagome smiled, bringing her hands up and placing them on his arms. "You really do love me." She murmured, closing her eyes. "Its nice to know I get a happy ending."

Hiei snorted. "As soon as you find me, onna, it will only be the beginning." He said and she blushed a bit, nodding.

"I..guess it will. Have you really waited 500 years just to be with me again?" She asked and he winced.

"With...some mishaps. It took a while to even get in the Ningenkai from the Makai, and then, at the time, I..." He blushed at how this was going to sound. It sounded so corny. "I...may...have attempted to..."

"To what?" She asked, blinking.

"..." He blushed a deep dark red. How was he to tell her he had attempted to take over the world, just to find her? He had believed Yukina was back on the island, he had no reason to doubt her happiness and safety. However, Kagome was a magnet for trouble...He had every reason to be nervous, wanting to find her as soon as possible.

"What did you _do_?" She asked, turning in his grasp and staring him in the eye.

He found that this was much harder than expected. Instead of saying anything, he held her closer, burying his face in her shoulder in embarrassment.


	25. The Lost You

3: The Lost You(from the Finding You series)

Kagome, weeks later, found her self running through the forest, having been plucked up by a demon crow and dropped when she had fried it's foot. The crow, injured, had decided to go after less harmful prey, but that didn't stop an insect demon, Kagome had no idea what it was, only that it had many legs, from going after her.

It was closing in, but Kagome had learned to weave through trees rather gracefully, since she had been in this situation one too many times. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a familiar demonic aura and smiled. She would be safe now.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the insect was dead and Hiei stood there, looking at her with blood running down his face.

"Hiei." She breathed, smiling. He frowned.

"How is it you know my name, ningen?" He asked, pointing his sword at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Put that sword away, I'm not going to even _try _hurting you, not that I would." She said, looking down at herself. "I would meet you while I was looking like a filthy beast, wouldn't I?" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

He still did not lower his weapon. "You're a miko." He said as if it explained everything. She shrugged.

"You won't care about that later on, come on, Hiei, I've really got to get back to the group." Kagome said, turning her back to him.

"You have no fear of me, and you act as if you know me." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly from the same time line. Seriously, can you give me a hand here? Don't look at me all surprised. And no, I wont tell you a thing, because that could change the future, and I rather _like _how you are, thanks." Kagome said as she began making her way up a steep cliff. "Ugh, stupid bird had to drop me so far away, didn't it? Not that I mind too badly, I found you after all, but still."

Hiei growled. "Do you ever shut up?"

Kagome smiled. "Nervous, that's all. It's not every day I meet you, you know. Well, I guess I meet you more than others." She scratched her head. "Two meetings, past and future, or should I call that you present?" She blushed a little, sitting on the ledge she had made it to for a break. "I'm sorry, I'm Kagome Higurashi, and one day, I'm going to fall in love with you."

Hiei stared at her like she was insane.

She giggled.

"You...are insane." He said, leaping up to where she was. She smiled up at him.

"Maybe, after all, the first time I met you you tried to have your wicked way with me, in an alley no less. Just stole me, right off the street." She said, standing. He glared at her, not trusting her story, but intrigued none the less.

"I doubt this." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ouch. Whatever, you're the one that did it. Anyway, can you pinpoint where an inu hanyou, a kitsune, a nekomata, and two humans are at? I seriously need to get back to them, they're probably worried sick, not that they need to be." Kagome said. Hiei raised a brow at her, he wasn't going to do the work for her, lazy woman. She sighed when she received no answer from him and turned, climbing again.

When she reached the top, he was waiting, arms crossed as he glared down at her. She blushed, pulling herself up over the ledge. "You're kind of a jerk, you know that?" She muttered, brushing off her clothes. "I need a bath...bad." She groaned, frowning. "Could you at least get me to some water?" She paused. "You know what? Never mind, I don't trust you not to peek, pervert."

Hiei sputtered. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Kagome snorted. "You _are _a pervert, at least, you are in the future." She put her finger to her chin, looking up and thinking. "You know, I take that back, you're not a pervert yet. You totally will become one, but you're not yet, or you would have stayed down there to look up my skirt."

Hiei turned away, arms crossed, slightly blushing. Kagome glared.

"You, Hiei, are definitely a pervert."

"And you, woman, are vulgar." He shot back, and looked at her clothes in distaste. "And a whore."

Kagome visibly bristled. "I'll have you know I'm a virgin, you ass!" She said, crossing her arms. "I can not believe you're the one I fall in love with, honestly!"

Hiei snorted. "You're delusional."

"Don't I wish." She paused, her arms dropping with a sigh, thinking on the future Hiei with a slight blush. "No." She said, causing him to pause, blinking at her as she looked up at she sky. A gust of wind blew, tossing her hair, she used a hand to keep it out of her face as she stared at the sky. "I think I'm really honestly happy that things will turn out that way."

At that moment, Hiei couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman was beneath all the dirt and grime. His brows furrowed and he could have sworn, for a moment, as she smiled and turned her eyes to him, that she was glowing.


	26. You, Innocent

Finding You

4: You, Innocent

Kagome gasped as she reached a pond. Clapping her hands, she squealed in delight. "Hiei, can I use your cloak? Pretty please? I'll give you something nice for letting me borrow it for a day." She said, putting her hands together. He sighed.

He thought about it for a while before handing her his cloak. He had a vague idea why he was still following the woman, she was interesting and he hadn't anything else to do, but he still had no idea why she was so...calming. And fearless, for that matter. He watched as she carefully placed the cloak on a rock.

"Hiei, turn your back, please, I really want to bathe..." She said, blushing. He sneered.

"I thought I had my wicked way with you, as you put it." He said and she blushed farther.

"I told you I am a virgin, I meant it. You stopped when you realized I hadn't met...well...you, yet." She was slightly confusing herself, and she was starting to get frustrated. "Look, future you didn't tell me much, just that we end up in a relationship, a serious one. He found me, he had missed me, but he didn't take things that far, because I had to-" She flushed red. "Ugh, I can't talk about this with you, its embarrassing!"

Hiei raised a brow. "I saved you...for myself?" He asked and Kagome nodded. "And so _why _exactly am I turning around?"

"Because I'm not ready!" Kagome said, crossing her arms. "And I'm not in love with you!"

"You said you would be, though." He pointed out and Kagome shrugged.

"It's what you told me. And..." She looked away, smiling lightly. "You were...so gentle..."

Hiei blushed. "I thought you said you were a virgin!"

"I AM!"


	27. You, Shocked

Finding You

5: You, Shocked

Kagome was able to bathe decently well, and when she got out of the lake, she had pulled on his cloak. Hiei had not peeked, stood with his back to her the entire time. "Hiei?" She called out, and he turned around. His eyes drifted over her and he realized that, while she wore his cloak, her clothes had been washed and wrung out as much as possible.

She was naked under his cloak.

He turned away and began walking, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What, woman?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. He didn't even turn to look at her. She shrugged and tip toed, kissing his cheek lightly. He flushed and suddenly he was in a tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hiei yelled down, his face bright red. Kagome smiled.

"I told you I'd give you something nice for letting me use your cloak!" She called up, pleased with his reaction for some reason.

"Go find your fucking group on your own, miko!" Hiei snapped, disappearing from sight. Kagome blinked and frowned before pouting slightly.

"Well, I did find you for a little while..." She said, smiling. She was sure he'd come back, after all, he still had this cloak.


	28. You, Stalked

Finding You

A/N To Anonomys Reviewer : I don't make a full blown story because I tend to not update those. Longer chapters take time and more effort than I am currently willing to put in. I do not read my own fics to find flaws, I let the readers do that for me. In short: I'm lazy and I like my drabbles. I may move it to a story of its own, but it will remain as drabbles :)

6: You, Stalked

Kagome smiled as she allowed her clothes to dry, she would not be going anywhere, specifically if Hiei wasn't with her, without underwear. By the time he came back, watching her with a hidden aura and slight anger in his eyes, she was slipping them back on.

He nearly blushed as she did, watching as she slid them over her long legs, watching as she pulled it up over her nicely rounded ass.

He wished he had snuck a look while she was bathing, the school uniform hid some of her finer assets.

He watched as she pulled off his cloak, slipping on her bra before pulling the cloak back on. The odd contraption was a mystery to him, he had never seen anything of the like, and, for a moment he began to believe her crazy talk.

He wished she hadn't had her back facing him, after all, he was wondering what color her tits were. He had been with a few women, some had creamy pink nipples, others were colored mocha, and some demons even had odd colored nipples, such as a deep shade of green.

He watched as she looked around, searching for some sign of aura, and frowned. Did she know which way to go?

Soon, she was gathering the rest of her clothes and walking towards the west. Her steps were timid, and she was jumping at every small sound, keeping a wary eye on her surroundings.

She was as skittish as a mouse without him around! This was interesting.

She looked around and picked up the pace, obviously getting more nervous as time went on. He followed quietly and carefully, observing her actions with a smirk. At one point, he almost stepped in as a small boar youkai attacked, but her hands shot out as she screamed and a blast of miko energy had killed the creature before it got to her.

She looked at her hand as if confused and tears came to her eyes. "Gomen.." She whispered to no one and began gathering rocks around the area.

Soon, a small gravestone was made and she continued on her way.

She was strange.

Interesting.

Addicting.

Annoying.

Alluring...

He stopped his thoughts with a frown and as the hours passed he watched over her...as she went in the opposite direction as the group she had described.

He would observe her for only a little while more, he told himself.


	29. You, Confused

7: You, Confused

He watched with baited breath as she carelessly entered the campsite. He felt a shiver up his spine and appeared before her in a blur of black, standing between her and the demon lord.

"H-Hiei?" Kagome asked, blinking. He looked at her over his shoulder and she smiled. "Don't worry." She whispered and took a step around him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said, waving at him. He glanced at her to acknowledge her presence and raised a brow ever so slightly. "Oh, him? He's Hiei, he's no threat to you or yours." He turned his eyes from her, towards the forest in front of him. "May I travel with you, Sesshoumaru-sama, Hiei is rather flighty and disappears now and then, and I am separated from the group."

Sesshoumaru did not reply, he stood and looked over to Rin. "Rin." It was all he said and the young girl came running up.

"Kagome-sama! Come! Rin will show you her bed! Rin made it!" The small child said. Hiei couldn't help but wonder where the great taiyoukai had picked her up from, and why.

He didn't have to ask, as Kagome knew it was odd. "Rin, slow down. Rin, I need you to wait so I can introduce you, its only polite." Kagome said, waving her finger slightly. Rin smiled and nodded. "Rin, this is Hiei, Hiei, this is Rin. Sesshoumaru saved Rin from wolves, you see, so Rin follows him around."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin's hero!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama is the greatest strongest youkai ever!"

Kagome chuckled, patting Rin's head. She smiled softly. "That's a good girl." She murmured as Rin captured her hand.

"Now Rin will show Kagome-sama and Hiei-sama her bed! Rin made it all by Rin's self!" She pulled them close and lead them to a bed of leaves covered in two blankets. Kagome smiled.

"It's wonderful, Rin, nice and cozy, is it?"

"Hai!"

Hiei watched their interaction carefully, as Rin looked very much like Kagome. He did not know when humans began breeding, she couldn't be that old, could she?

By the time Sesshoumaru had returned, Kagome and Rin were curled up together sleeping soundly with Jaken close by, grumbling about ningens, and Hiei sitting in a tree out of sight.

Sesshoumaru looked up to where the other male was at. "This Sesshoumaru would have a word with you."

Hiei dropped out of his tree, walking over, though his stance was guarded. He would be ready to fight, if needed. Sesshoumaru stared down at him for a moment.

"You travel with the miko. Why?" He asked and Hiei raised a brow.

"She is insane, she claims to have met me in the future." Hiei knew he should not lie to the taiyoukai, he may take offense, and he wasn't sure exactly how fast he was.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the sleeping girl. "She trusts you."

Hiei snorted, but gave a nod.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, locking his eyes with Hiei and making the shorter man feel very intimidated. "The miko does not lie, nor has she lost her mind."

Hiei scowled. "Your word does not give me proof."

Sesshoumaru stood straight, looking down at him with distaste. "This Sesshoumaru has not a clue why the miko would take a fancy to beings such as yourself. Filthy creature." He said, his claws flexing as he itched to rid the world of such a beast. "The miko chose you, however, and it would not be wise for this one to kill you."

Hiei raised a brow and looked at the girl. She had the Lord of the West in the palm of her hand.

Who is this woman?


	30. You, Wanting

8: You, Wanting

They traveled with the group for a few days, Kagome often trying to stay as close to him as possible. Hiei found this slightly annoying, at first, but when she seemed to prefer walking with Rin on the third day, chatting needlessly, he almost felt as if he should pull her back.

Sesshoumaru, as usual, was watchful without really watching them. For the most part he seemed to ignore them, only responding with his actions and careful expressions. If Rin or Kagome needed something, he would stop and allow them to get it. Rin, herself, was use to asking her Sesshoumaru-sama if she may have food or rest or a bathroom break.

Kagome, it seemed, would rather just wait for Rin to ask and follow the child. It was as if she didn't want to bother the lord's set pace, but Hiei wasn't sure of that quite yet. Instead, he watched her carefully.

How was it that this slip of a girl tamed the Lord of the West?

When she, again, didn't walk with him on the fourth day, Hiei walked beside _her. _Kagome turned to him with a small smile and grabbed his hand in hers.

Hiei growled a warning, but she didn't care, instead grasping his hand tighter in hers.

He frowned at her, unsure what such contact was suppose to mean. He watched as she turned her eyes forward, walking calmly next to him with a tiny smile on her face. She was highly pleased with this small bit of contact, this was strange. She was strange.

He turned his eyes to the path ahead and tried to ignore the fact her fingers were entwined with his. After a while, she pulled her hand away and turned to him.

"Thank you, for allowing me that." She said quietly, knowing he thought her insane. She then moved to go ride AhUn.

Hiei followed her with his eyes, confused and curious. He then glanced down at his hand.

It felt cold.


	31. You, Addicted

9: You, Addicted

When they happened upon the group Hiei knew instinctively he would hate the hanyou. Sesshoumaru didn't either, it seemed, and after a small fight Sesshoumaru took his pack and walked away, brushing the hanyou off.

When the mutt wrapped his arms around her, he became agitated.

When the mutt yelled at her, he lost it.

Hiei yanked Kagome back, holding her hand tightly in his own as he pointed his sword at InuYasha. "You will apologize." He snapped, glaring.

InuYasha growled low in his throat. "Let go of Kagome."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I think not, dog."

Kagome gently touched Hiei's shoulder, looking at them both with pleading eyes. "Please don't fight."

It was all she said. And it was all that was needed. InuYasha had reacted first, frowning as he looked at her.

"He's the guy, huh?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded. He turned his eyes back to Hiei. "You hurt her you're dead, shortie."

Hiei growled, ready to slice the boy's head clean off his shoulders, but Kagome wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist. "Thank you." She said, again, quietly. She seemed to have pulled into herself the past few days, it was grating on Hiei's nerves. What had happened to the hyperactive girl? What had happened to turn her into this quieter, much more...alluring woman?

She pulled away from him and Hiei frowned. He felt it. The cold.

He was missing her warmth. It was as if he was becoming addicted to it.

He nearly jumped as she kissed his cheek, and when she pulled away he found himself in the trees once more.

He couldn't believe he was running from a girl just because she was kissing him. On the cheek no less.

This. Was. Embarrassing.


	32. Thank You

10: Thank You

Hiei decided to watch her for sometime more, after all, the hanyou proved useless more often than not. However, today something was different.

They had made their way to Edo, a tiny little village that, oddly enough, housed a couple youkai as well. The elderly village miko had invited him into her hut with the others, but he had remained outside, unwilling to be that close to the group.

Hours later, late into the night, he watched as Kagome, ever so carefully, left the hut. She did quite a good job, not making a sound as she left. He followed her until she reached the old well, and he watched as she climbed up onto the edge.

He frowned and dropped out of the trees and walked up to her. "Miko."

Kagome smiled, looking at him over her shoulder. "Hai?"

"What are you doing?" He asked and Kagome turned, moving away from the well, she stopped a few feet away.

"I didn't think about it, at first." She said quietly and he raised an eyebrow. Her hands collapsed together in front of her chest and she closed her eyes. "What if my behavior would make it so you didn't...?" She murmured before her hands moved to come together behind her.

"Didn't...?"

She leaned forward a little, her eyes opening. "Nevermind." She said with a smile. "Whatever comes my way, I'll deal with it. I won't bother you with this stuff anymore." She backed up and sat at the edge of the well. "Thank you, Hiei. I...really see now, why I fall in love with you." With that, she fell backwards into the well.

Hiei ran forward, grabbing her wrist, but, he watched as her body seemed to...disappear.

He looked at his hand.

He hadn't even felt her warmth.


	33. You, Loved

11: You, Loved

When she returned home, Hiei was waiting for her. She looked up at him. He chuckled at her apprehension and reached down, grabbing her hand easily, helping her up.

Kagome blushed and smiled, leaning against him. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You were waiting for me." She whispered, gripping his cloak lightly before realizing she was still wearing the same cloak. The thought made her smile.

"Hn." He replied, his clawed hand running down her spine, causing her to arch against him. Her face exploded with several shades of red and he smirked, his fangs gleaming in the low light. "You're insane, woman." He said, kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips, but kissed him back, a hand tangling itself in his hair and her mouth opening to him.

He moaned into her mouth as his tongue dipped in, tasting her for the first time in five hundred years. His hands traveled down, grabbing her by her thighs he hauled her up and set her on the lip of the well, never breaking the kiss. Her hands traveled from his hair, down his chest, clawing at it with her dull human nails.

His small, silent gasp made her feel accomplished and, in a way, dominant. He pulled away from her lips, giving them a light lick before he planted soft, wet kisses down her jaw line and neck. He stopped, for a moment, to nip at her collar bone, causing her to jump. He chuckled as he ran his tongue over the red skin, soothing it. He pulled away then, her nails scraping deliciously over his arms.

"That was for _informing _me that you would fall in love with me, Kagome." He said before lifting her and smacking her ass. She jumped again, her face as red as could be.

"And that?"

Hiei shrugged, still holding her up. "I've a few wonderful memories of that ass..." He said...just before he dropped her..right back into the well.


	34. You, Smiling

12: You, Smiling

Kagome frowned as she grabbed the vines that served as a ladder. That was rather mean of him! She could feel her cheeks were still burning, and as she remembered the kiss, she only made it worse.

A hand grabbed her's suddenly, pulling her up roughly. Kagome wasn't surprised to find it was Hiei. She smiled as his nose twitched.

Hiei blinked rapidly as he scented the air. Being an elemental demon, he may not have an extraordinary sense of smell, but it was still pretty good. She smelled of _himself _and was slightly aroused. He blushed slightly.

"You went back, to see...me..." He said, taking a step away from her. She was blushing heavily, no longer able to hold the amused smile as she looked at him rather sheepishly.

"I...wanted to make sure I didn't mess everything up...I...I guess I got a little scared." She said quietly, her blush intensifying. Her hands fisted in the fabric of his cloak that she had taken to wearing more often than not, only changing to her school clothes when the cloak needed washing. She then frowned, the red in her face slowly fading. "By the way, I'm telling you this because if I do, it'll get back to future you. That was a dirty trick, Hiei! What the hell? You don't kiss a girl like _that _and drop her in a well! You even _bit _me!" She snapped, and by the time she was finished she was blushing just as furiously as before.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her. "You're so..." He thought a moment about his wording, uncomfortable that his future self was so...affectionate with this girl. "...upset over a kiss?" He asked and watched as she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"No one's...kissed me that way...before..." She said, her hands suddenly coming up to her cheeks as she looked down to the ground.

Hiei let a small smile ghost its way over his face as his teasing nature decided to show itself. "And how is that...Kagome?"

She looked at him with wide blue eyes for a second before she smiled happily. "You called me by my name." She said, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad!"

"Get off of me, crazy woman!" Hiei snapped, but Kagome could see his blush. She grinned, pressing her lips to his cheek. He growled at her as she released him, but she could only smile.

Suddenly, her lips pressed against his, and he stopped struggling out of shock, nearly falling over. His hands slowly found their way to his hips, and his eyes drifted shut. He grazed his tongue over her lips, and she opened her mouth easily, willingly allowing him a taste.

Hiei almost couldn't believe the taste of her. Unlike dull human taste buds, Hiei could taste the specific flavor of her, as Kagome. The taste could be likened to chocolate with cayenne pepper. Sweet and spicy, that's what she was.

He didn't know when he sat down, or when she straddled him, but she was fighting for dominance of the kiss, pressing herself against him. Her scent and taste was driving him wild and he ground against her, causing her to pull away and gasp with wide eyes.

Her face was red again as he smirked at her. She stood suddenly, holding her cheeks with her hands. "I-I..."

Hiei chuckled. He had almost forgotten how innocent she was. She initiated the kiss, she should have expected him to react physically, it was only natural.

He stood, looking down at her, and she could she the his amusement. Kagome's cheeks puffed outward in a distinctly childish fashion as she pouted.

Hiei laughed.

Kagome smiled, watching him. "I like it better this way, when you smile." She said softly, putting a hand to his cheek. "I won't kiss you again until you actually want me to."

She turned her back to him and began the trek back to the village. He stared after her for only a moment before a frown settled in place.

He...wasn't sure how he felt about that.


	35. You, Hurt

13: You, Hurt

He watched as the miko and the hanyou bickered, their faces, annoyingly, inches apart as they yelled in each other's faces. Why? All because the miko wanted to go home for a few days, she missed her family and needed to go to this 'school'. It seemed reasonably important to her, Hiei thought as he watched.

"YOU JUST WANNA GO FUCK YOUR NEW GUY!" InuYasha yelled, immediately regretting it. He had been jealous, very much so, but he had never meant for it to show, especially when Kagome had sat him down and talked to him. She wanted a chance to be happy.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. The hanyou had no rights to her, he had no _reason _to bring that into it, even if it were, to an extent, true. Hiei knew, however, it wasn't a thought that was going through her head, she was looking for a _mate, _it had little to do with sex. She was too innocent to seek him out simply for physical pleasures, though, somewhere inside he knew he'd be more than willing. The woman, though she had to be completely insane, wanting to be with a demon, was too tempting for her own good.

Kagome went silent, her face red and her eyes beginning to tear up in indignation. "Just because I fell out of love with _you, _because _you _were busy _running off _with a _corpse, _doesn't mean I'm going to become a _WHORE_!" Kagome's voice had started out quiet, but she ended up yelling by the time she had finished her sentence. Her hand left a distinct hand print on his face, and Hiei watched the hanyou backing away with lowered ears with a small smirk. He was happy he didn't have to step in, she'd be a bit upset if he lopped off a limb or two.

Wait? Fell out of love with him? Ah, so that's what this was actually about. Their relationship drastically changed, apparently, and he was not liking it. He supposed the hanyou was jealous, not that there was anything to be jealous about. They were not mated, he was not courting her, though he was debating on it at this point. He didn't mind the thought of getting between her legs, however, he wasn't sure how he felt about a relationship. He had, after all, never thought of such things before.

"I wasted _years _on _you _thinking I was meant to be with _you _and the moment I find someone else you become so bitter you're going to _openly accuse _me of sleeping with him?"She continued, matching each of his steps with one of her own. "And, for your _information_, even if I _did _end up sleeping with Hiei, it is not, and _will never be _your place to say _anything!" _She stopped then, and Hiei watched with mild fascination as her eyes seemed to _glow _in anger. She was beyond furious. Hiei winced as she began letting out a string of sits, forcing the hanyou farther into the ground with each one.

After she felt she could stop, she grabbed her bag and began stomping to the well.

Hiei beat her to it, sitting on the edge, blocking her path. She sighed. "Hiei, I can't deal with any more stress, what do you want?"

Hiei frowned. What did he hope to get by coming here? She was angered beyond relief, and...

He watched as a tear ran down her cheek.

Oh.

Oh, no.

Hiei could feel himself panic inside, just a little.

"I'm sorry, I...I can't believe he thinks that..." She was able to say, her voice soft and fragile. "I...I know I mentioned it before, to you...but...I...I _always _wanted to wait...until I was _sure_..." She nearly jumped as he gently began wiping her tears from her face. It was all it took.

She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Hiei awkwardly pat her back, unsure what else to do, he had never been in this situation before. Ever. He used women, paid them and left, he had...never...ever...had to _really _interact with them, much less comfort them. "He...did not mean it." Hiei said with some hesitation, though he was pretty sure it was the truth. InuYasha didn't seem like he had really meant to say something like that, it was just the heat of the moment, and the slight jealousy.

Kagome nodded after a while, her face hidden in the fabric of his cloak—which had been returned the day after she told him she would not kiss him again. "I know." She eventually got out in a hoarse whisper. It took a few minutes, but she pulled away.

"Thank you for that, Hiei..." She smiled at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, but he could tell she had already forgiven the hanyou. It was part of who she was to do so. She grabbed her bag again and made her way to the well, a smile on her face.

He cared, at least a little bit.


	36. You, Magnetic

14: You, Magnetic

He wasn't there when she pulled herself out of the well, this time. Kagome didn't worry, after all, she was watching their relationship grow. She smiled as she almost skipped up the stairs, happy to feel the heavy weight of the almost complete shikon no tama bounce against her skin beneath the shirt she wore.

She stopped as Hiei dropped out of a tree, and without a word she went to him with a smile.

"I will be leaving for a time." Hiei told her as she simply leaned against his chest.

"But I just got back...you can't put it off for two days?" She asked and Hiei ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can try, but I doubt I'll be able to..." He said carefully looking her over for any injuries, seeing none, he pressed his lips to hers in a quick, soft kiss.

"Seriously? Why the hell would Hiei come to a _shrine _of all fuckin' places? You've lost your damn mind, Kurama." Yusuke's voice was clear as day and Hiei couldn't help but roll his eyes. The fox had to come check out the aura, didn't he? He just had to meddle.

Kagome peeked over Hiei's shoulder to see a group of men walking their way.

"Really, Hiei, you leave without a word. For all we knew you could have been in trouble, but instead we find you with a woman." Kurama spoke up and Kagome blushed.

"I'm sorry, we rarely do have time to see each other." Kagome said and Hiei gave a snort.

"Don't talk to them, meddling fools aren't worth your time." Hiei grumbled, getting a loud shout from Kuwabara.

"If you weren't hiding behind a woman right now, I'd come clobber you, hamster legs!" Kuwabara said and Hiei sighed.

"I do not need to hide from monkies, such as yourself, clown." Hiei said, turning from Kagome and crossing his arms. "You've seen her, leave."

"Hiei, you're being very rude." Kagome said, walking around him, giving his arm a pat. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Hiei's …girlfriend."

Yusuke and Kuwabara broke into fits of laughter. Yusuke was the first to speak up. "No, really, who are you to him?"

Kagome raised a brow, looking at Hiei. "You haven't told them a single thing about me?" She asked and Hiei shrugged.

"I would have preferred them staying as far away from us as possible." Hiei said, and Kagome could see his fangs poking out of his mouth just barely. They must have really upset him by prying.

"Hiei, I would have wanted to meet your friends." She said, moving in front of him and kissing his cheek. That seemed to calm him down a little.

"Yes, and I would have introduced you after I mated you." Hiei said and Kagome was startled by the choking sound Kurama made.

"I suppose you thought he was using me for sex?" Kagome asked and Kurama blushed.

"I...am truly sorry, miss, I never saw Hiei as the type to settle down. I...hardly see him as the type to go to the same woman multiple times." He admitted, uncomfortably. "Again, I apologize. I am Kurama, our companions are Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Seriously? Isn't that a strange way of sayin' you're goin' to marry her?" Kuwabara asked and Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure you're all aware of what Hiei is?" Kagome asked and Yusuke nodded.

"What I wanna know is how the hell you know." Yusuke spoke up, glaring at her. She smiled brightly, lifting a finger.

"I could kill him with just this finger." Kagome said and Hiei chuckled.

Kuwabara stared, waiting for the punch line. "I don't get it."

Hiei smirked. "You wouldn't. I'll elaborate for your pathetic human mind." He paused as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"And what's wrong with being human, Hiei?" She asked, cutting him off. Yusuke smirked. This was going to get good. Hiei looked down at her with a wicked grin. He leaned over, just far enough to whisper in her ear without the others, with the exception of Kurama, hearing.

"You, as a human, don't live nearly long enough. Remember this well, Kagome, because of your short life span I will take you at every single opportunity." He purred, nipping at her ear for emphasis. Kagome's face was bright red as he straightened, happy his tactic had worked, they would now be distracted.

Kurama raised a brow at the two. "Hiei, honestly, it's not as if we'd attempt to take her from you."

Hiei turned his eyes to the fox. "Remember, fox, you said it." Hiei said, frowning. "Now, leave us be. We have things to discuss before you decided to snoop into my private life." His voice promised pain later, Kurama knew. He hadn't been ready to share his little mate with them yet.

Yusuke nodded in understanding, knowing he'd be able to get answers lather, through Kurama most likely. He and Kurama turned to leave, Kuwabara hesitated for only a moment, though.

She was the purest thing he had ever, ever felt.

Kagome watched them go with a slight pout. "I really do want to get to know your friends."

Hiei nodded, wrapping her in his arms. "I will see to it, however, I need you to know I do not know when I'll be back. I've a job to do, and they are my co-workers of sorts. I...want you to watch the fox, Kagome. He..." Hiei didn't know how to voice his fears into words. He'd seen how girls flock to Kurama, and how men flock to Kagome.

It scared him to think that she may leave him.

Kagome kissed him then, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not sure why you're trying to protect me from your friend, but okay, I'll watch it with him." She said, allowing her lips to brush against his. "Just kiss me senseless before you go, okay?"

Hiei didn't object, immediately capturing her mouth in a hungry, dominating kiss. It was strange, he was starting to taste like cinnamon, Kagome realized, pressing herself against him.

She swore his kissing was addictive, more so than anything she had ever encountered before.


	37. You, Warrior

15: You, Warrior

By the time the kiss ended Kagome was clinging to Hiei, dazed and feeling slightly light headed. She was practically panting, still leaning heavily on Hiei.

Hiei wanted desperately just to throw her to the ground and take her, and, with how aroused he could smell her to be, he knew she wouldn't mind too much. However, he knew he had to keep his hands to himself, and his damn cock in his pants.

"Hiei, you really can't stay?" Kagome asked and Hiei sighed.

"I will...talk to the others." Hiei said and Kagome smiled.

"How about we talk to them together?" She asked and Hiei frowned.

"No."

"But, Hiei..."

"No." Kagome's cheeks puffed out childishly and Hiei sighed. "Why?" He asked and she smiled.

"Because, if we're going to be together, I want to be a part of your life, in everyone's eyes." Kagome said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She lay her head on his shoulder and gently kissed his neck. "Please?"

Hiei picked her up carefully, and took off to find the team.

Kagome had never felt anything like it, the feeling of _flying _with the wind. Her eyes couldn't keep up with the scenery, but that was okay. Her eyes drifted shut and she just enjoyed the feel of the wind...and Hiei. By the time they reached his team, it seemed as if they had already found one of the targets. Hiei scowled. Kagome was going to want to help.

"Kagome..." He started, thinking. "My job is to kill demons that cross over into this world, I can not help them if you're going to come rushing in, do you understand?"

Kagome frowned, watching as they battled the thick skinned boar youkai with some clumsiness. Kurama was by far the most experienced, and she knew that they would win with just him alone. "Just leave me somewhere I can watch, Hiei." Her eyes turned to him for only a moment before turning back to the battle. "Your friend, Kurama, is just toying with him, I doubt you even need to help."

Hiei chuckled and put her on her feet. "Yes, well, the gorilla could get himself killed." Hiei told her, turning and heading towards the battle with his sword ready.

Kagome smiled as she watched him fight.

He was _playing _at that moment. Fighting gave him a lot of joy. She grinned.

"I wonder if I could get him to train me..."


	38. Mine

**_Mine_**

**_This is a stand alone piece! : sorry for those waiting for more Finding You additions!_**

Kagome sighed, hating this feeling. She felt like this every time. Before, during, and after a battle she felt like this.

Useless.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around the camp, sure that she could have, somehow, learned a useful skill somewhere. Instead, all she could do was sit back and shout out where a shard was. She backed away from the camp, going for a walk, as she often did, while the others talked in quiet hushed tones.

The others felt a bit of peace after battles, as if they'd been victors in a war, but they knew more would come.

More always came.

And her only skill lay in shooting an arrow she somehow managed to fill with spiritual energies from whatever the source was within her.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she wiped it away, disgusted with herself.

Even now, she was weak.

"Stop." The voice was quiet, and sounded in _pain. _

She turned, slowly, and her eyes took in the owner of the voice.

The newest member of their group, Hiei. He'd joined them shortly after Youko Kurama, having known the bandit and wondering why he would be in such a large group.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, closing her eyes briefly as she nodded to him. When they opened, he was mere inches away, and she jumped.

"Why do you cry?" He asked, and she suddenly realized how truly young he was compared to the other youkai in the group. He was barely as tall as she was, and lacking the larger build up of muscle that came to youkai in human form eventually.

With time.

He was only a teenager, like her.

She smiled softly at him, tears sticking to her lashes as they threatened to fall once more. "It's silly, really, I just feel useless."

"Why?"

"Because I'm never a great help in battle, I'm always being saved." Kagome said and Hiei cocked his head.

"Do you not realize...?"

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Hiei's hand cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin gently. She could even feel the light scraping of his claw, but he was very careful he wasn't hurting her.

He'd never hurt her.

"You're the most important person here, baka onna." He said, and her eyes widened as he leaned forward slowly. "You're the reason to fight." His breath was hot against her lips and she gasped at the feeling, only for his mouth to cover hers, taking advantage of the open cavern.

It had shocked her, amazed her, that he would even think of kissing her, much less do so. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered closed and she responded, gripping the fabric of his clothes tightly as she felt her knees fail her.

His arms pulled her closer, and she couldn't stop the moan that bubbled forth as she felt _his _reaction to their kiss pressing against her thigh.

She gasped as his hand traveled down her spine, causing her to shiver delightfully. Soon, it was cupping her ass, giving it a squeeze before he had one of her legs. His hand forced it up around his waist, and she found her back pressed to a tree.

His first thrust against her sent sparks throughout her body, and it made her arch against him. She blushed heavily, watching him as he pulled out of the kiss, and mewling as he thrust again. His lips and tongue and teeth were suddenly on her neck. She wondered, for a moment, where her shirt had gone, but couldn't bring herself to care as his hand cupped her breast.

"Mine..." He whispered, more to himself than to her before he ripped her bra off of her.

She should be embarrassed. She should cover herself. She should...

She moaned as his mouth latched onto a nipple, greedily suckling as he ground his hips her hers.

"Hiei..." She managed to get out as she panted for breath. "Please!"

It wasn't as if she was a virgin—after all, Youko was _very _good at seduction and had had his way with both herself and Sango. Not that it mattered much now, though, at the time, it caused quite a bit of drama. She had later found out that Hiei, InuYasha, and Miroku combined forces to battle the lustful kitsune, only to lose. However, he got the point and never touched either girl again.

Hiei pulled himself from his thoughts, and his pants for that matter, and tore her panties away, wincing as he accidentally clawed her thigh in his hurry. Slowly, he lifted her higher so that her legs may rest on his shoulders. Her heart pounded in her ears as his tongue lapped at the blood, soothing the small wounds he had created on her.

And then, his tongue was elsewhere.

She moaned and squirmed. "Hiei...Hiei!" She cried out, uncertain how to react, where to put her fumbling hands that soon fisted in his hair.

She arched as an orgasm hit her, and, without her even realizing, she was lowered back down, this time flat on the ground. Hiei positioned himself quickly, desperately wanting to feel her walls around him, wanting to know that which Youko knew so very well.

Because, she was _his _and not the damned fox's!

She gasped with pleasure as he entered her, and was soon rolling them over so that she could be on top.

She moaned as she rotated her hips, riding him slowly. It wasn't long before his fingers were on her clit, and his mouth on her tit. She was blinded with pleasure, riding him hard and fast, and all she could think of was how _good _he felt.

She let out a small whine as he pulled her off of him, but it turned into a moan as he placed her on her hands and knees, fucking her doggy style at a furiously fast pace.

"Fuck." He said, a hand fisted in her hair as _he _rode _her. _"Damn it, you're so tight." He growled out, his skin tinting green.

Kagome simply flexed her muscles in response. He gasped and smacked her ass in punishment. She did it again, and both of them moaned as he slammed himself into her as far as he could go, bringing them both to the peak of ecstasy.

They panted, and he slid himself out of her, only to grab her and roll her onto her back.

"H-Hiei..." She said, flushed and he smirked.

"You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" He asked, lifting her legs and forcing her to hold her self open for him. "Mine." He said again, sliding himself into her. She cried out in pleasure, and it drove him to set a faster pace.

It took three hours before Hiei was remotely satisfied, and Kagome was very pleasantly sore. His eyes drifted over to her, taking in the amount of seed he had spilled both in and _on _her.

"Mine." He said again, pulling her close to himself. Kagome nodded, unable to deny it at all. She was most definitely his.

She winced at any little movement and he frowned. She smiled weakly.

"It hurts." She complained, lightly, but giggled. "But it hurts _so good." _She said, and he smirked.

"Hn."

"Mine..." She whispered against his chest as the world went black. He didn't respond, he knew he had gone overboard, she was a human after all. Still, his body ached to fuck her again, and he knew it was going to be at the very least a couple days before she'd be ready again.

"Mine." He murmured to no one, closing his eyes and allowing himself to simply listen for dangers.


	39. You, Red

16: You, Red

It took a while—actually Kagome got no studying done that night—but it was incredibly fun, being with Hiei and his friends.

She had warmed up to Yusuke fast, he was much like InuYasha in temperament and she was able to easily deal with him with a smile and a laugh. Kuwabara was a perfect gentlemen, sometimes reprimanding someone for even cursing around her, though he, himself, knew it was a futile attempt with Yusuke.

Kurama was watching her carefully, Hiei noted with a bit of annoyance, but she seemed oblivious as she answered his questions about herself. She avoided answering anything that forced her to talk of the well, though, there was one question in particular that she _had _to answer.

Kurama smiled kindly. "Kagome, how did you meet Hiei?"

She blushed, with wide eyes. "W-well..."

Hiei inwardly cursed.

"Based on your reaction this should be quite interesting." Kurama said as he looked at her expectantly.

"I...well...ano..." She stammered, trying to explain their first meeting without...telling them anything.

"I attacked her." Hiei said, causing Kagome to blush further.

"That's one way of saying it..." Kagome said under his breath, causing Hiei to face palm as Kurama's wide eyes turned to him.

"You didn't..." Kurama said, surprise evident on his face.

"Hn. Not as far as _you're _thinking..."

Yusuke blinked. "Wh-what? Seriously?" He looked at her. "He introduces himself as some strange pervert and you're all for it?"

Kagome's face exploded with color. "I...really couldn't exactly...say no..." She placed her hands on her cheeks. "I hadn't even realized I had been taken into some alleyway until he _stopped _making out with me."

Yusuke blinked. "Shit. Way to go Hiei."

Hiei blushed, looking away. Kurama chuckled and Kuwabara began wondering out loud.

"Hey, guys! Y'think that'd work with Yukina?" He asked and Kagome choked.

"I...wouldn't recommend doing that with anyone, Kuwabara. Hiei..." She blushed more, looking at her hands. "...we both had our reasons."

Yusuke snorted, crossing his arms. "Is that some kinda messed up way of saying you wanted to fuck him or something?"

Hiei growled and Kagome glared.

"WHAT?"

"You...could have worded that differently at the very least, Yusuke." Kurama pointed out and Yusuke shrugged.

"She gets molested in an alley and likes it and I'm a pervert?" He asked and Kagome covered her face with her hands.

"You're so mean!" She wailed, completely embarrassed. Hiei looked livid as his hand twitched, wanting to slice at the detective for putting Kagome in such a uncomfortable situation. Instead he simply let his fist fly into the man's gut.

Yusuke gasped, holding his middle. "What the _fuck?_"

Hiei was already picking up Kagome. "I assume you need to study?" He asked and Kagome nodded, hiding her face in his clothing. He smiled gently down at her before taking off.

Kurama watched them carefully. "I wouldn't suggest talking to her like that, if at all, Yusuke." Kurama said, his green eyes focusing on where the couple once was. "Hiei is in love with the girl."

Yusuke blinked. "Eh?" He scratched his head. "This is kinda fucked, is that what you guys meant earlier with the whole mate bull?"

"In a way, even youkai do not generally mate for love. We look for power in our partners, which she apparently does have..." Kurama's fists clenched. _I had never expected Hiei to ever look at anyone like that, much less a powerful miko. This could be dangerous, however, I do not think we should reveal her existence to Koenma. _


	40. You, Yearningdamn it! Wanting was used

17: You, Wanting

_A/N LOL Heres a little more madmiko! Make sure to check dA i've uploaded at least one HeKa thing :P Also a little bit behind this story line: This was originally going to be a Youko/Kagome back when I first started writing fanfiction. Basically, it was more about her meeting Youko in the past and when she's trapped in the present, he finds her after a couple years. He wasn't even going to let her know who he was, instead he seduced her all over again, and eventually when she found out she was going to be pissed XD I didn't want to have that same exact one for HeKa sooo now its more of mmm yes hello sexy man whom I should fall for how ya doin'? Hiei: O.o D: CRAZY LADY_

It hadn't taken Kagome long at all to get comfortable with Hiei's presence in her room. Even though she was studying, he didn't make himself a bother. In fact, the only time she had gotten upset was at the beginning, when he had grabbed all of her things suddenly, and dropped them on the bed. However, he ignored her protests and picked her up and set her on the bed, with him wrapped around her.

She had blushed prettily at first, but it was rather comfortable to lean on him while she studied. It was also a big plus that he was rather good at math, helping her learn and figure things out on her own.

A few times he would use shikon shards or a number of kills as examples, which had made her giggle.

Though, he was also distracting, as well. He had a fondness for her ears, often licking one out of no where, or nibbling when he was bored. Sometimes he would reward her for figuring something out on her own with a kiss or a soft touch.

He had never expected her to get so frustrated she'd turn around and pin him to the bed.

It was, none the less, wonderful that she did so. It felt delightful to know he was wanted, and so badly. Her hands knotted themselves in his hair, but he didn't complain, all too willing to taste her. His own hands squeezed her delicious ass, pressing her against him.

He eagerly awaited the day his past self would spread her legs, after all, after that first taste there was no going back. She was perfect.

And _tight. _

He groaned into her mouth, he really shouldn't torture himself like this. He'd waited too many years to think about that, it drove him mad. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her, wanted to be _hers. _He was tired of waiting, but knew he had to, absolutely had to.

After all, he wasn't sure how his past self would react if his miko had already been deflowered.

He grunted as she pulled away to straddle his hips, then moaned as she pressed herself against him, capturing his lips once more.

She was a cruel, cruel woman.


	41. Eyes on You

___**A/N this one was inspired by every song I put in here, dang it. There's not much to describe her dances, because, honestly, I can only do line dancing and some dirty dancing. Yup. That's about it. So, instead of writing something horrible, I rely on your imagination! :D Enjoy!**_

_Yes, I can see her  
'cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh! She's a Diva...  
I feel the same,  
And I wanna meet her_

He watched, silently, as she walked onto the stage. As always she smiled to the audience and gave them a warm greeting.

"Good evening, fellas!" She called out, waving with a grin. "For those of you that don't know, I'm Tama!" She blew a kiss, posing for the multiple cameras that went off in the room. "I'm going to ask that everyone place your cameras on the tables, sweethearts! We lose business if you put videos on the web, and I'd really like it more if you just came back to see me!" She giggled, doing a cute twirl. "Anyone caught filming will be banned for life! Remember, because you don't get a second chance!"

Her eyes drifted around the room, at it seemed to him she caught several people in the eye, including himself.  
_  
They say: "She low down..."  
It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!  
They say: "She needs to slow down..."  
The *baddest* thing around town!_

Her foot lifted, the silver heel gleaming in the colored lights that made her look as if she were glowing. The foot came down with a loud tap and the music started. Her body moved deliciously, and she was suddenly on the ground in a provocative pose. She chose a song that was, without a doubt, fitting.

**Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down**

**She comes through the club looking for a good time**  
**Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**  
**Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine**  
**Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

**Babydoll just come to life**  
**Under the spotlight**  
**All the girls wanna fall in line**

**We say**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice**  
**She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice**  
**Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut**  
**Give a little what, what**  
**Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**

**Everybody just come to life**  
**Under the spotlight**  
**All the boys wanna fall behind**

**We say**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**  
**He-eh-eh-hey**  
**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Ok girls, let's show them how it's done**  
**It ain't over till we say**  
**And we've only just begun**

**Lemme hear you say**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah**  
**Say yeah yeah yeaah**  
**Say yeaah… yeah yeah…**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**  
**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**  
**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**  
**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before!  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore!  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful!_

Her back up dancers and singers never did catch his attention like she did, even if Kurama said one of the girls in the back upstaged her quite a bit, he didn't see it. All he saw was the beautiful dancer who now tore the long red dress from her body, leaving behind a knee length black dress.

Now, he'd never seen this act before...

The lights changed, suddenly the room was covered in red and her back up dancers were holding her up on a throne-like chair, her top back up dancer out in front, with her back facing the audience.

"Now you see things will be a little different today! Welcome my darling friend, Coral! She and I will give you a special performance today!"

**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no  
And I just gotta tell you right now that I  
I believe, I really do believe that**

When the song started, Tama was lowered and herself and Coral used the chair as a prop while they both sang in identical dresses. Kurama, next to him, suddenly leaned forward on the table. So that was the girl he talked about? He was delusional.

Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)  
Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)

**Let me tell you now**  
**I got a feeling, I feel so strange**  
**Everything about me seems to have changed**  
**Step by step, I got a brand new walk**  
**I even sound sweeter when I talk**

**I said, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**I said baby**  
**Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)**

There was a sudden twist as Coral and Tama turned to each other. Tama was in the chair now, spreading her legs as Coral came to stand in front of her, seemingly giving her a lap dance. 

**Let me tell you know**  
**Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)**  
**Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)**

Coral grabbed Tama's dress, tearing open two buttons dramatically, pulling Tama out of the chair. Soon they were grinding against each other, sensually dipping and rolling their hips in tune with each other.

**Let me tell you now**  
**I never felt like this before**  
**Something's got a hold on me that won't let go**  
**I believe I'd die if I only could**  
**I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good**

**I said, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**I said baby**  
**Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)**

**Let me tell you know**  
**My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light**  
**I shake all over, but I feel alright**  
**I never felt like this before**  
**Something's got a hold on me that won't let go**  
**I never thought it could happen to me**  
**Got me heavy without the misery**  
**I never thought it could be this way**  
**Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me**

Coral's hands came around Tama's middle from behind, and tore the dress completely open, revealing an angelic white corset with matching thong. Silver designs curled delicately over her breasts, which were covered with a matching white bra. 

**I said, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**I said baby**  
**Oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)**

**Yeah, he walks like love (you know he walks like love)**  
**He talks like love (you know he talks like love)**  
**Makes me feel alright (makes me feel alright)**  
**In the middle of the night (in the middle of the night)**

**Na na la la (na na la la)**  
**Na na la la (na na la la)**  
**Ooh yeah yeah (oh oh oh)**  
**Yeah ooh yeah oh (oh oh oh)**  
**Hey, yeah yeah yeah, ah**

_The way, that booty movin' - I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin', so I can pull up her close  
I'm tryinna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn Girl!_

_Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!_  
_Damn, you's a sexy bitch!_

_Damn Girl!_

Coral left the stage and suddenly Tama was alone. She smiled. "For the last act of the night I'm going to inform you all that I'll be retiring." She said, and smiled at all the upset voices. "Now, now, darlings, I never expected to become this popular, as Crystal will tell you, I originally came here simply to be a waitress, and nothing more. Over time, I began to sing, and I loved it! I danced, and I loved that too! But, most of all, I loved you!" She said, and he could have sworn she locked eyes with him again.

That was impossible.

She smiled. "And, so, this will be my last song. Let me hear your praise once more before I go, okay?"

**Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar**

Her eyes didn't stray, and she didn't truly dance, simply rocked as she sang. Her eyes locked onto his.

He didn't know what to do.

"Hiei doesn't it look like she's-"

"Hush, fool!" Hiei growled at him, but his eyes never turned away. He would not be the one to break the moment. He watched as her smile brightened as she sang.

**My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me**

**Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you**

**Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer**

**So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper**

**How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know  
That I had mine on you**

**Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if your're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming**

**Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer**

At the end of the song, her hand reached out, towards him. He knew, that even without the low lights, and the glitter that drifted down around her, he would have thought the same thing.

She really was an angel.

His angel.


	42. You, Loving

18: You, Loving

She kind of wished to stay in her time, with the Hiei who loved her.

She knew it was a selfish wish, but she still wished it none the less.

Even now, her lips swollen from their last kiss, she hesitated jumping into the well. She turned, looking over her shoulder to look at him. He stood there, watching with a heated look in his eyes, and Kagome returned it full force.

He was sure of it now, even if she wasn't. She loved him.

But...did she love the him of the future alone? Possibly...for now.

Still, it made him want to ravish her right there, on the dirt floor of the well house.

"Go, baka." He said to her affectionately, running a hand through his hair.

"I know..." She pouted, sitting on the lip of the well. "...doesn't mean I don't want to stay, though. I'll miss you." She murmured and he walked up to her, gently pressing a kiss to her lips. "...and your damn kisses. I shouldn't have told you that...what the hell possessed me to say that to you?"

Hiei chuckled. "Other than me thinking you were a bit insane? Not quite sure, onna. You've always been a strange one."

She smiled up at him. "I'll see you when I get back, ne?" She asked and he nodded, shoving her back into the well. She gasped, eyes wide, reaching up towards him as she fell.

Oddly, she was reminded of when Mistress Centipede pulled her down that first time.

By the time she was pulling herself out of the well, Hiei had come walking up. He looked down at her as she pulled herself up with the vines that grew up the well. He snorted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up with ease.

She smiled happily as he released her wrist and stepped away from her. He still wasn't comfortable with her so close, but that was okay. "Y'know, you've really gotta stop shoving me down wells." Kagome said with a smile.

"I wait for you?" He asked, turning his back to her and walking her back to the village.

She giggled. "I got to watch you show off a little this time." Kagome said, blushing slightly as she smiled. "You really do enjoy a fight, no matter what it is you're fighting, don't you?" She asked and he just glanced at her, giving a slight grunt.

"Would you train me, just a little?" She asked and he stopped, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Her smile nearly faltered, there was always a chance he'd say no. "I'd like to learn to protect myself a little, and..." She blushed.

He stared.

"I...want to learn more about things you like." She admitted and he shrugged.

"Acquire a decent sword you can wield and I will think about it." Hiei said, turning to continue forward. He hadn't expected her to rush forward and wrap her arms around his shoulders, though he should have.

"Thank you!" She said before running off ahead of him. He shook his head.

She was strange.


End file.
